


Soulmates

by Slytherin_pride231999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bottom Harry, Budding Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Kinky, M/M, Single Parents, Top Draco Malfoy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_pride231999/pseuds/Slytherin_pride231999
Summary: Will the quest of learning a simple question will lead to an unfathomable love story?





	1. Chapter 1

Last time Harry had a conversation with Draco was in the room of requirements before the fiendfyre . After that he saw Draco many-a-times yet they never had a chance to talk . 

Last time Harry saw Draco was during his trials. Draco was more pale than he ever looked. Eyes downcasted. Not for once he looked up . At the end of the trial Narcissa came and said "Thank You" Draco was beside her uttering no word . He just looked up . The eyes that were once filled with pride and sparkle all the time were now dull. His face void of any emotions. Harry smiled and said "Welcome" . And then they left . 

Then life happened . Harry quit his eighth year and started to take the auror training . He got engaged to Ginny Weasley . Ron and Hermione his best pals , his constant companions got married . He was so happy for them . 

Amidst of everything Harry had one lingering question in his mind which he can't just not forget and above all which he wanted to ask Draco "Why did he not say to Bellatrix that he was Harry Potter. What stopped him from saying. Why he had saved Ron Hermione and specially Him from the manor that day .


	2. Chapter2

"Harry you are late again if you continue to be like this you will never get the position of the head auror after my retirement" said Kingsley as Harry was making his way towards his cabin .  
"Kingsley I am so sorry there were stuffs I was preoccupied with them . Specially in my house with ... Nevermind"  
"Harry are you okay?" Kingsley asked worriedly .  
"Yes I am Fine I guess..uh .. thank you for asking I will now head back to my work .. Tons of paperwork You know" with this Harry hurried towards his cabin. Giving Kingsley no opportunity to ask him any further questions. 

Harry rushed into his cabin. He sat down on his chair . Drank a glass of water. And put his head against the chair and closed his eyes.

Harry was indeed facing a lot of problems specially in his house with Ginny . With Ginny's career as a quidditch star of the holyhead harpies life has really become difficult. Ginny and Harry now can't spend any quality time with each other . Plus they have three children . And its not that they didn't try to manage . They tried but now every single day is becoming more and more difficult. Harry can't just take it anymore . None of them have "time" to sit and talk. Harry tried talking with Ron and Hermione but they said it is upto them what they want . They are adults so they have to figure out and solve things in between them. His marraige with Ginny is now like a nightmare to him . He wanted a release . Harry wanted peace. 

He slowly pulled out the drawer and took out the divorce papers.

Harry was feeling suffocated inside that cabin. He needs to get away from this place. He stood up . Opened the door of his cabin . He started walking . He didn't knew where his was going . His mind filled with raw emotions eyes unfocused and suddenly he bumped into someone. Someone really tall and pointy.

"Ouch ... Uh sorry" Harry exclaimed. "Watch where you are going" exclaimed the other voice with disgust . And the voice is far too familiar . He looked up and saw a familiar face with a more familiar sneer written on it . Draco sodding Malfoy. And Malfoy have grown into a sodding handsome man with his perfect blonde hair which is properly brushed not even a strand out of its place . And he is wearing a grey shirt which matches with his eye colour. He hatred to admit the fact that Draco indeed is looking very appealing and hot.  
"Ofcourse it is you Potter. You can't even walk. Well well Potter if you had quite done checking me out then please excuse me I have some important works to do. Not privileged like you . You see. Had to work my ass off to get recruited in this post . Not like you everything comes to you ..... 

"Can you just shut up Malfoy." Harry exclaimed irritatingly " I told you I am sorry. I didn't bumped into you intentionally so if you are done with cursing, sneering and what not please excuse me I too have some important stuffs to attend " with this Harry walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you soo much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry exited the Ministry and came to his favourite cafe. He sat down in his favourite table which happens to be at the far end of the cafe. He ordered for an earl grey and two chocolate cookies. 

He met Draco after ages and still the git didn't even change ... Even a bit . But Malfoy was so beautiful in there even his face which was full of disgust... So handsome.... Wait what the fuck is he thinking? Has he gone completely mad? Harry groaned inwardly. 

"Mate hey! What are you doing here in this hour?" Ron asked as he was approaching his table .  
"Nothing just sitting and trying to contemplate my future" Harry answered with a sigh.  
"What about you and Ginny . Did you guys sort stuffs out"  
"No . Ron I think its better if we separate...... best get divorced"  
"Are you serious? I mean okay I understand  
You guys are not in your best time but divorce? Is this a rash decision?  
"Ron no! Ofcourse not . Its not me and Ginny now . We are parents and it isn't a rash decision. I can't take it anymore. Its too much . Ron I am sorry . I know Ginny is your sister . I just can't help it. Its okay if you don't want to talk with me for some while"  
"Harry are you being serious . We are best mates . I am okay with it and so will be my family. you two are adults its up to you... Now Harry I am starving one latte with three blueberry muffins please" Ron ordered .  
  
"Ron again! you are eating. Anyway Harry I heard there is a new auror joining. "

"How do you know everything? Harry how does she knows everything" exclaimed Ron . 

"I am happen to be the minister of magic Ronald" Hermione exclaimed! 

"Do you know who is that? By the way I saw Malfoy and had a pleasant chat with him"  
"Malfoy! That pointy ferret what he was doing in the ministry Hermione? Harry you had a pleasant chat! With that git?"  
"No idea! And about the auror .Well I trust Kingsley so he generally see the whole auror department . But yesterday I signed a paper of a new auror . I didn't had time to check his name but I saw he was in our batch from Hogwarts and he is quite experienced. He was an auror in America . He worked there for more than three years . England is his birthplace so he wanted to return here so he took a transfer. "  
"Well thanks Hermione. And Ron how can a person specially me will have a pleasant conversation with Malfoy?"  
"Well mate agreed. I need to head towards the joke shop. George is alone there . He is so lost since we lost Fred anyway bye mate bye mione" Ron kissed Hermione's cheeks and left 

"Harry how things with Ginny? "  
"I will give her the divorce papers today . But mione I don't even know how to say it to her"  
"Well Harry.., Ginny came to our house yesterday. She told about you guys . Harry it is becoming difficult for her too! Harry she wants divorce too . Just say it to her okay straight away . It will be fine ." 

"Oh shit Harry I am late for my meeting. I need to go and you should go too. Come lets go" 

"Harry you are being summoned in the head auror's office." Dean Thomas told him as he stepped inside the elevator."  
"Thanks Dean for the message . Do you know why?  
''Nope . I don't think you are in some troubles. Its about the new auror I guess''  
"Okay" 

"Kingsley you summoned..... what the hell you are doing here Malfoy"  
"I can ask you the same question Potter!"  
"Enough" bellowed Kingsley. "Atleast try to be civil with eachother because you two are going to be partners from the very next case . Since Harry is an accomplished auror and Malfoy well the Minister and the head auror of America had personally came here and spoke lengths and breadths about your work . So both of you are my best aurors . I want you two to investigate some really difficult cases. No .. Harry don't open your mouth you can't do these cases individually. You need someone's help and Malfoy is perfect. 

"Thank you minister. But how can I work with someone who has no sense of time, duty. He arrived late here . No rules are applied for the golden boy I know that very well" 

"I am not thrilled about this idea too by the way Malfoy . And I too can't work with someone who has no respect for me. Sorry Kingsley I can't work with this git"  
" Me too minister can't work with scarhead! "  
As Malfoy finished saying both of them glared towards eachother  
"Are you two done? I am the head auror . And I am the decision maker here . You are supposed to take orders . If you don't want to work with eachother then Malfoy you can return back to America . And potter you can stay in your house. You two are dismissed. 

Harry sighed. What has destiny stored for him god alone knows .


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter you call this an office. So unorganized. Oh my god is that your socks on the sofa?! Oh god!" Malfoy sneered as he entered Harry's cabin. Since they are partners now they technically have to share the same cabin.  
"If my cabin is really bothering you that much then clean it up. Do it you are a wizard. And please don't irritate me please I am going through a lot already."  
With a wave Draco threw the socks inside the dustbin.  
"You just can't throw my socks . You git. I will hex you!! Malfoy don't try me"  
"Actually I can" Malfoy smirked. "Go on Potter hex me By the way I can Hex you too . I have a wand too. See I am holding it already"  
Harry groaned.  
"Just sit Potter and let me clean up or else you can fuck off and come back after some time"  
Without wasting a single more moment Harry pushed the door roughly and walked straight and barged into Kingsley's office  
"Why Kingsley why are you doing this ? I can't work with him. He is too much."  
"Calm down Harry. He is not that bad . He is an accomplished auror . You two have a history I know . But Harry there are cases which needs to be solved. You see the map of England behind me . If you see the map closely you will see some places are marked as "X" . These are the places which still holds some evil complex magic which were casted by Voldemort . These spells are so strong that no ordinary wizard can come out of these places alive. Many found dead near these spots specially Muggles. I had tried to send some of the experienced aurors to investigate some died some are barely alive and fighting for their lives in St Mungo's. As you know Malfoy was a death-eater he knows many complex spells advanced dark arts. Look Harry I know Malfoy can be on the nerves but we need him. He knows many things about Voldemort that we don't because Voldemort used to stay in the manor. Try to cooperate with eachother. Atleast for the wellbeing of the our people. Please Harry  
"Why didn't you tell me this before Kingsley. I could have gone for some investigation"  
"What part of some aurors died or barely alive you didn't not understand? I can't put your life in danger . Harry....  
"Head auror sir sorry to interrupt but you have a meeting with the minister in five minutes" said a voice from behind the doors of the office .  
"Excuse me Harry . Please try . Work out with Draco"  
With this Kingsley left Harry alone into the office and left . Harry sighed. He existed the cabin and started to walk towards his office .  
"Malfoy if you .... Wow!"exclaimed Harry  
His office was so clean . Everything organized. The files are stacked properly in the cabinet in alphabetical order . There are two tables . The wallpapers are being changed to light blue . Earlier it was a horrible shade of orange. Even the pens on their tables are properly arranged . The photograph of Ron, Hermione and his was cleaned even the other photos of his parents and a photograph of his Ginny and their three kids were cleaned and was properly kept . Harry thought the cabin looked more lively now .  
"Potter I will do all the paperworks from now on because your handwriting is horrible . You call this writing I call this scribbling. Gosh! I can't even make out whether this is an u or a v. "  
"Okay . Who is that by the way . He looks so like you I mean the younger version of you. But the difference he is smiling properly not smirking or sneering" . Harry pointed towards the photograph which was kept on Draco's table .  
Draco looked at the picture and smiled ! Malfoy can smile!! he looks so beautiful when he does . He should smile more often . Thought Harry .  
"That's my son Potter. He name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He is a better person than I was Potter ."  
"You are married? Oh! And your wife"?  
"Dead. I am a widower." The Temperature of the room shifted . Harry can feel Draco trying hard to conceal his emotions. His occlumency is helping him . But Harry can sense how much Draco misses his wife . Too much of raw emotions Draco wants to hide underneath his stoic face . "She was a phenomenal woman . I loved her dearly Potter. She was my world and one day she was gone . Leaving me Leaving our son........"  
"I.. I .. am sorry Malfoy ... I didn't know... I am sorry ... Seriously I am sorry"  
Draco half smiled and said "I heard you Potter its fine . I don't know why I told you all these..."

"Excuse me Harry may I come in"  
"You don't have to ask my permission to come in Hermione . Harry how is parte....... Malfoy is your partner Harry? Asked a bewildered Hermione.  
"Well yeah"  
"Good afternoon Minister Of Magic. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy . I joined today unfortunately I am Potter's partner. And its a pleasure meeting you ." Draco extended his hand  
Taking his hand for a shake Hermione said" Well I prefer if you call me Hermione but you will call me Granger anyway hi Malfoy . I read your files yesterday it was very impressive indeed . I was in a hurry so i missed your name. We are glad to have you in our team" Hermione smile was tight it was evident she was indeed uncomfortable. Seeing Draco brought her back those horrible memories from the manor and Bellatrix and the word mudblood on her wrist. Without further ado she left the cabin . 

"Potter I am sorry Granger had to go through a lot because of me. Will she ever forgive me?"  
"I don't know Malfoy maybe she had forgiven you. But seeing you brought back all her memories. Can i ask you something"  
"What?"  
"Why did you save us from the manor that day?"  
"I didn't . And if you excuse me I have files to complete which you haven't completed" 

Malfoy shut him down completely but why? What was he hiding?


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we go again" Harry muttered as he knocked the door of 12 Grammauld Place.  
"Hey Dad. How was your day" James asked as he opened the door.  
"Fine I guess. Where is your mom?  
"Daaaaaaaadddddddddyyyy" screamed Lily Luna Potter as soon as she saw Harry . "Did you bring my a chocolate frog ...you promised yesterday"  
"Errrr.. sorry lily .....  
"Lilz you can have my ones. I don't like chocolates much" said Albus Severus Potter .  
"Really Al? Okayy tell me nowww where are your chocolate frogs. I want them noww."  
"Thanks Al for Saving me" Harry whispered to Albus  
Albus smiled "welcome dad. By the way dad mom is in the living room she wants to see you asap" 

Harry headed towards the Living room . He found Ginny already sitting on the sofa. She was rolling the paper weight. She seemed nervous.  
"Hi Harry . I just wanted to tell you something"  
"Yeah me too"  
"Its better if we get divorced" said Ginny. "Look Harry things are not the way they were before. You are a completely different person. You are into your work so much tha....."  
"So apparently everything is my bloody fault huh? Wow Ginny . I work my ass off in the ministry. I can't be a home-maker like you want me to be . I just can't sit in the house and look after our children. ...  
"Oh! So I am suppose to look after our children? I too want to live my life you know. Harry everything revolves around you. Even when we go out its the paparazzi around ... Its irritating. Getting married and making babies weren't my only life goals."  
"Did I fucking say all these"  
"Language Harry Potter . We are not the only one who lives in here."  
Suddenly there was a woosh sound from the fire place which declared someone's arrival.  
"Potter?" Draco called his name .  
" Malfoy what the fuck you are doing here." Harry asked  
"I am not at all happy to be here Potter but you forgot these papers . Thought you will need them"  
"You work with Malfoy ? Harry?"Ginny asked  
"Yeah . "  
"How can you work with this death-eater. They are the reason my brother is dead. Malfoys are supposed to rot in azkaban."  
"Al ... Daddy and Mommy again screaming I am afraid" they could hear Lily sobbing  
"Without wasting any more time Malfoy shoved the papers into Harry's hand and walked straight towards Lily.  
"Hi there beautiful princess. Wanna have a chocolate? I have loads of them in my pocket . And I only want to share with you.  
Lily's sobs stopped"you won't even give it to mum or dad? Not even to Al?  
Draco smiled " No only you and me . Maybe I will share with Al . Can you call albus for me?"  
"Al.... an uncle came. He has white hair . He is a good uncle no the bestttt because he brought chocolates for both of us Al and he is beautiful. " They could hear Lily running and screaming for Albus.  
Draco then turns towards Ginny and Harry who was looking at him like he conquered something impossible.  
" I know Potter is shitty but I expected you.. Ginerva to be better. Draco sneered . You are not only making your lives horrible by staying with each other but also the lives of your children. Think of your children atleast and respect each other. If you can't then these are the divorce papers in Potter's hand. Get rid of eachother instantly. "  
"Don't lecture us on parenting Malfoy. You are not even a father how will you know . Harry say something.... and who gave you the permission to come here in our house"  
"You know what Ginny, Malfoy is right . I am done with you. You know . You are so controlling . Well I am signing it ... Its better if you do it too"  
"Okay" Ginny barely whispered.  
"I didn't wanted to end stuffs like this... I can't help it I am sorry Ginny"  
"Uncle our chocolates ? Wow you made dad and mom stop arguing !Are you a magician?"  
As soon as Draco saw Lily and Al his facial expressions softened. The sneer was replaced by a beautiful smile.  
"Well my dearest princess I am not a magician. But surely I am a good uncle with white hair who loves chocolates as much as you do".  
Draco took out a small box and chanted a spell within seconds the small box turned into a big box of various chocolates.  
"All these for us sir?Albus gasped.  
"Yes. All of them ." Draco smiled at them .  
"Thank you" they both screamed in unison.  
" Your welcome, sweethearts now enjoy I better get going Scorpius is alone"  
"You are Scorpius's father?" Albus asked  
"Yes . And how did you know Scorpius?"  
"We met in Ollivander's ."  
"You know mom Scorpius is so good. And he knows so much about wands. It was quite fascinating. I learned a lot that day. He is such a great friend . You know dad we promised eachother that we will seat together in the Hogwarts Express, because its his first year too . Oh and Hi mister Malfoy . It was a pleasure meeting you."  
"Thank you Albus . I heard about you from Scorpius. And it was a pleasure meeting you too"  
"Malfoy you leaving? Mind if I come with you? I guess Ginny needs some time to think" Harry asked .  
"Err . No . Okay Potter not for long Scorpius will be waiting for me" 

They stepped outside  
"Where do you want to go Potter? Somewhere quite"  
" Yeah. "  
" Can I take you to the manor . No don't worry we redecorated it. I didn't want Scorpius to live his life in that hell"  
"Okay" 

*The Manor*  
Draco and Narcissa really did give a make over. The manor was more lively. The ugly portraits were gone." The wallpapers were vibrant . The manor was humming with positive magic .   
"Good evening mother"  
"Good evening Draco. Mister Potter what a surprise. Thank you for coming to the Manor . We are forever indebted to you.  
"Mrs Malfoy please call me Harry. And you saved my life . I am indebted to you too ma'am  
"Dad. Good evening. How was your day"  
"It was fine Scorpius . Look whom I brought today with me! ."  
Scorpius then looked at Harry and gasped . "Harry Potter oh my god dad you brought Harry Potter !! . Can I shake hands with you sir"?  
"Ofcourse" They shook hands  
"Dad please can I take mister Potter in my room . Please please please.  
"Okay." Smiled Draco "but I will come with you guys too"

Scorpius lead the way to his Room  
Harry mouth hung open . Inside Scorpius's room Harry saw posters of him . He catching the snitch. He, ron and Hermione giggling .. and underneath the picture it was written "The famous Golden Trio and there was a poster of Buckbeak and he petting him  
"Woah"  
"Yes Potter another member of your fan club". Whispered Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was so close .. his breath on his neck . Shivers ran down Harry's spine. Harry and Draco was in some sort of a closed room . Then Harry felt soft Lips on his neck . Draco kissing him? Draco's skilled long fingers started to unbutton his shirt . Harry then felt Draco's teeth on his earlobe slightly tugging them.  
A moan escaped from Harry's mouth.  
"Enjoying ain't we Potter?" Draco questioned as he pinched his nipples  
"Yes" whispered Harry .  
" Harry could feel Draco's smirk against his skin"  
"Kiss me Draco. Please"  
And suddenly Harry found Draco's lips crushing into his. Draco forced his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Draco practically was fucking Harry's mouth with his tongue .  
Harry squeezed Malfoy's hips and Draco groaned.  
Harry tore open Draco's shirt. He looked into Draco's eyes then . A pair of dilated eyes filled with want and desire stared at him .  
Harry then started kissing Malfoy . His neck his chest . His ran his tongue in circles around Draco's pink nipples . Lapping them with his saliva . Then he took one of his nipples and bit it. And Draco moaned . The did the same for the other . Draco pulled him up and kissed him fiercely. Then Draco smirked at him . He pushed Harry against the wall and went down on his knees. " Well I guess a part of yours seeks my attention" . Draco unclasped the belt . Pulled down the zipper. Immediately Harry's erection jumped out . "Hmm nice cock Potter" Draco murmured as he kissed the slit .  
Draco started to lick Harry's cock. Harry can't stop his moans now its too much . " Malfoy please"  
Draco looked up. He looked directly into Harry's eyes and said"Please what Potter? What do you want me to do" asked Malfoy .  
"I want ... Ahhha"  
"You want what Potter"  
"I want you to suck my cock"  
"As you wish Potter". Malfoy took his whole length into his mouth and started to suck it. Harry started to move . He could feel Draco moaning around his cock . Harry soon felt pressure building up and with one single rough thrust he came. 

He came !Oh god! Another wet dream about Malfoy! This is actually getting on his nerves now.... These dreams about Malfoy started since the day he left manor . Nowadays its getting more and more difficult for him . The other day Malfoy had bent down to pick up his pen and Harry was actually checking out his Arse. Malfoy's bloody perfect arse. Another day he and Malfoy were in a case. It was a hot sultry day . Malfoy started to take off his clothes. His coat . His waist coat . He untucked his shirt . Unbuttoned the first three buttons . And his hair was all messy . Harry could feel his cock rise.

Harry is happy now . Ginny and he..... they got divorced . Things are not that bad . Their children really took the whole thing really well. They will stay the whole week with their dad . In the weekend they will stay in the burrow with Ginny and others. Everyone took this lightly. But Malfoy is becoming his growing problem now . Harry looked at his cock and muttered "Literally the growing problem".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut . Idk how it is . Do comment. And you can put forth your suggestions. XD  
> and thank you everyone for the kudos. It really helps me to keep going . Thank you again . I love you guys 💓


	7. Chapter 7

"Albus hurry up! You will be late for your train" Harry bellowed.  
"Coming dad.. Lily no... Don't eat those chocolates those are for Scorp"  
"James? Where are you? Please tuck in your shirt" Ginny glared at him  
"Mom I have to untuck it again or maybe Sharon will do that " James winked at his mother 

James have a good number of followers specially girls . "The green eyes and the messy hair attracts them the most. Thank you dad for your genes" once James told Harry . 

" James urrgh .. I don't want to hear your snog stories. Please don't be reckless." 

So It's September first again . And its time for going back to Hogwarts . Harry and Ginny both wanted to be with Albus because its his first time in Hogwarts. Albus is more excited because he will again meet his friend Scorpius. There are some people you will meet at some point of your life , these people have some kind of an aura which will attract you maybe the person beside you won't feel the attraction but you will and eventually they will become your favourite person. Scorpius was like Albus's favourite person though they have only met once but there was something different about the boy which Albus likes the most . Plus Albus never had a huge number of friends like James . James and Albus are so different that some-times its hard to say that they are siblings. 

"Dad will the good uncle with white hair will come today? Will he bring me chocolates?" Lily pouted and asked Harry  
Harry actually had forgotten about Scorpius. Its Scorpius's first time too. And of course Draco will be there. ......  
"Daaad... "  
"Yes love Draco will be there!"  
"So its Draco now Harry? I always knew you have a soft spot for Malfoy" Grinned Ginny.

Ginny and Harry they had become each-other's best friend again. Ginny is dating a hot American bloke who recently became the chairperson of Holyhead Harpies. 

"Gin .. no Malfoy .. no .. I mean he is Malfoy at the end of the day he is a git only . Once a git always a git."  
"Hmm... Don't hide your feelings for a long time Harry!" Winked Ginny 

"Dad I am ready"Albus announced as Harry was about to open his mouth and could defend himself  
"So am I " "Me too" . James and then Lily uttered .  
"Okay then . Lets go" 

The station was crowded as usual. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione with Rose and Hugo . George and Angelina was there with their son Fred. Neville and Hanna with their daughter. Seamus and Dean and their boy Henry . It didn't take Harry long before he spotted Draco . Perfect as always. As soon as Lily saw Draco she ran towards him . And so did Albus when he saw Scorpius. James bid farewell to his parents because his girlfriend Sharon was calling for him. 

"Scorpiiussssss longg time mate" Albus screamed as he hugged Scorpius.  
"Hi Albus... Dad this is my friend Albus . I told you remember . Albus this is my dad Draco Malfoy " Scorpius said in a very formal way and he kind of hugged Albus back in a very aristocratic way.  
"Good to see you Albus . I remember him Scorpius. Thank you for introducing your friend to me"  
"Good morning Mr. Potter and Mrs Potter! Hi Lily how are you?" Asked scorpius  
" I am fine. And so am I" both Ginny and Harry said while smiling at the boy.   
"Good uncle ... Did you bring me chocolate?" Lily asked Draco .  
"Ofcourse . Here take it . Its my recent favourite. You will love it too"  
And then there was the horn . Hurry up kids. Suddenly Albus stopped walking . He pulled Harry's shirt and asked "Dad what if I am sorted in Slytherin"The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.  
Harry crouched down so that Albus’s face was slightly above his own.  
“Albus Severus,” Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Draco could hear, and he was tactful enough to pretend not to listen “you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.”  
“But just say--”  
“--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won’t it? It doesn’t matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you’ll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.”  
“Really?”  
“It did for me,” said Harry.  
And with that they heard final whistle. 

"God! Malfoy was Scorpius your son ? I didn't see the sneer on his face " Giggled Ginny  
"Yes Ginerva that's my son . Both Astoria and I we tried to make him a better person".  
"He is . Malfoy . And sorry about that evening . I shouldn't have screamed at you. I was irritated by Harry. And clearly you know quite a lot about parenting"  
"Its fine Ginerva. I deserved the bashing. Sometimes I wish I could just go back in the past and make alternative choices . I dont want my son to be me or my father". Plus Potter he is irritating and exhausting.  
"You are a great father Malfoy" Ginny smiled  
" Bye then Malfoy. Hopefully will see you soon " 

"Harry I will take Lily to the burrow"  
"Enjoy" Whispered Ginny.

"Is Scorpius always that well-mannered . You know kind of aristocratic Does he ever breaks his demeanor!" Questioned Harry as Ginny apparated away with Lily. 

"Scorpius is a Malfoy Potter! " Draco sneered at Harry "Obviously he is not like that when he is with us but yes when we are outside .....  
You know Potter It breaks my heart to bid Scorpius farewell. By the way nice speech huh! I never knew you could make up stories after all you are our dearest golden boy"smirked Draco . 

"Hey I didn't make it up okay! The sorting hat sorted me in Slytherin first but I asked it to place me in Gryffindor" 

"Why? Not Slytherin Potter"  
"Because of you obviously . "  
"Well maybe we could have become best friends or maybe more " Draco winked at him .  
Harry's mouth hung open" Did Draco Malfoy actually flirt with him? Did me mean that.. oh my "  
"Stop analysing my statement and move your arse Potter we have a project to complete".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote harry and albus's conversation like it was in the book . That's an iconic and one of my most favourite quotes so i couldn't just stop myself from writing . I had to bring draco in the place of Ginny because this is a drarry fan fiction. I had no intentions to alter the essence . I hope you will understand . Thank you for reading .


	8. Chapter 8

Kingsley felt so tired. He had visited a safe house earlier this morning. And a curse hit him hard and effected his arms. Something weird is happening to his hand . He was not able to feel his hand at all. He went to St. Mungo's but they couldn't figure out . They asked him to stay in observation but he needed to see Draco and Harry before something terrible happens .  
As Harry and Draco entered the office of the head auror they felt Kingsley is tired and afraid !, afraid of what? they thought.  
"Good morning aurors. Well I have an assessment for you both . Harry and Draco you already know about the red crosses all over the city . We engaged some aurors to locate them and protect the muggles by putting anti-muggle and Muggle Protection charms . And we successfully have located all the houses ... safe houses that's what the aurors are calling them . These houses have strong dark magic and these places are full of dangerous curses. Moreover these houses are uniquely built . They are specially small houses but each contains a trap door which leads to an underground tunnel . Now presently I don't where these tunnels lead because no one had discovered because there are anti wizard protection . I mean ....  
"A wizard should have a dark- mark to enter these safe houses" Draco uttered.  
"Well yes . That's what I have concluded . I went to check the place . But the curses they hit me and I got injuried slightly. "  
"And that's the reason why your hand is wrapped in bandages?" Asked Harry  
"Yes! Harry I want you to understand that its a really difficult job . Specially I felt the presence of Voldemort again . His magic. I don't know how it is possible . It is as if someone wants Voldemort to rise again . Draco please take care of Harry . There was a message which was inscribed that Harry will ...........  
Before Kingsley could have completed he collapsed.  
Both the auror rushed towards him . Kingsley was vigorously shaking. Within seconds his arms caught fire out of no where and it started to burn . The wizards tried various spells nothing was helping. Suddenly Draco turned towards Harry .  
"Harry before this curse spreads we need to stop it ."  
"How Draco how"  
"Cut his arm Potter. Do it. "  
"Malfoy are you out of your mind? He will be handicapped for the rest of his life . He can't ever an auror!  
"His life is more precious than being an auror Potter . Do it we don't have time.  
Harry closed his eyes and wished he had the sword of Gryffindor. Something deep inside was telling him .. he needed the sword. The Basilisk's venom is required to stop the curse. Suddenly from somewhere Fawkes came flying in with the sorting hat . Fawkes droped the hand into Harry's hand . Without wasting a single bit of second Harry took out the sword of Gryffindor and slashed Kingsley's arms . As soon as the arm got separated from the rest of the body Kingsley's seizures stopped. He was still unconscious. His breathing was returning to the normal.  
"We need to shift him to St Mungo's" said Draco urgently. 

"How is he? Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"He is doing fine . I guess . The doctors said he is under control now. His vitals are normal.  
I will go and talk with the doctors excuse me . 

"Are you okay ?" Draco can feel Harry's emotions.  
"Yes! I guess. I mean I have seen people die . People I love. After the battle I thought I won't lose any . You know, Kingsley became my father figure after every one died .... Today I thought I will lose him ....Harry's voice broke"  
Draco was running his hands in circles over Harry's back . In order to keep him calm .  
"Lets get out of here! Will you?"  
"Yes please!"Harry whispered" 

Draco apparated and took him to his flat. He recently bought this. Though the manor was re-decorated yet he sometimes could not just stay there. He have still have nightmares of Voldemort killing his family in front of his eyes. His mother , his father, Astoria and Little Scorpius. Somedays he just couldn't sleep. He was afraid of sleeping . Thus, he bought this flat . At least he could sleep here peacefully.  
"Where did you bring me? Malfoy!?  
"Its a flat which I bought recently . Relax Potter! I am not going to eat you" smirked Draco .  
Harry blushed . Harry knew Draco is trying to ease up the whole situation and Harry started to relax in Draco's company"  
"What do you want for the dinner? Asked Draco .  
"Chinese. "Smiled Harry .  
Draco ordered chinese dishes of Harry's choice. He wanted to try something new so he ordered whatever Harry was having. 

Draco lead Harry and asked him to sit on the couch . Then Draco went inside one of his rooms . 

The flat was super posh . The touch of elegance can be seen everywhere. Everything is well organized. Nothing is out of its place . Indeed the place feel like Draco's.

Draco went inside and casted a patronous charms. A Phoenix emerged from the end of his wand. Go and give the message to Hermione Granger that Harry is fine . He is with me. No need to worry . As he saw the Phoenix flying away . He opened one of the drawers and took out the bottle of relaxing oil. He blushed as he thought of he massaging Harry's body . Harry had a perfect body . Draco could see his abs even through his shirt. He blushed even more . Shaking all the thoughts away he took out the bottle. He kept the bottle on the desk . Opened his coat, his waist coat untucked his shirt . He took the bottle in his hand and stepped out of the room .

Draco came out of the room . His shirt untucked .Hair slightly messy . Draco was looking delicious. The thought made Harry to lick his lips. Harry saw he was carrying a bottle . The bottle had some weird blue liquid in it .  
"Take off your shirt , Potter"  
"Wha...  
"Do it "  
Harry started to un-botton his shirt . After he took of his shirt . He felt Draco's hand massaging his tensed shoulder . Then he opened the bottle and a sweet fragrance filled in the whole room . Harry was feeling elated . Draco's hand was doing magic . He could feel Draco massaging... caressing him. Harry bit his lip to prevent a moan . He was getting hard . He closed his eyes. He could feel Draco's hands moved towards his chest. Massaging him there . He could feel Draco came in front . Draco kneeled down and started to massage his abs .. chest .... His arms . It was becoming more and more difficult for Harry . Gosh! If this continues he will have an orgasm . He opened his eyes. He saw Draco looking at him .Draco was looking at him with such an intensity. Green eyes met the sliver . He could see Draco's eyes dilated. Harry was leaned forward to capture Draco's lips and Draco was moving forward too . They were inches apart . Their lips were inches apart.  
And out of nowhere the door bell rang .  
Both of them sprang backwards. Panting heavily. As if the bell brought them back to the reality.  
The door bell rang again ....  
"I will get it " whispered Draco 

They ate silently. Neither of them uttered a word. But both of them felt alive after so long .


	9. Chapter 9

"Avada Kedvra" and green flashes everywhere. The snake like man had killed his mother. Harry's ears were filled with screams of his mother . Voldemort turned towards Dumbledore now another jet of green flash.  
"Professor" Harry screamed. Voldemort turned towards him and laughed hysterically. "Harry Potter how does it feel to see your beloved die in front of your eyes"  
"Stop this ...stop" screamed Harry .  
Harry heard Voldemort whispering something to Nagini something in parseltongue. He pointed his fingers towards Harry's right and Harry turned his head towards the direction of the pointed finger and saw Sirius. The snake started slithering towards him. Harry screamed and screamed begged Voldemort to stop. 

"Harry ... Harry .. Harry" he could feels two hands shaking him vigorously. Harry squeezed his eyes shut . "Please don't hurt him" .  
"Harry no one is hurting anyone its me Malfoy. Open your eyes Harry."  
Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He saw two silver eyes looking at him with concern.  
"Draco" Harry sobbed . "He is killing all of them .. my mother, Dumbledore...Sirius..  
"Harry it was just a nightmare." He hugged Harry tightly. Harry's head rested on his chest. He could feel Harry's breath returning to normal.  
"Please Stay. Don't leave me alone"  
"Okay"  
Harry didn't let go of Draco . They layed next to each other. Harry's head resting on Draco's chest, Draco whispering soothing words to Harry . Slowly Harry drifted back to sleep.  


Draco was working in his potion lab . He always carried small vials of portion when ever he went on an assignment. It helps . Once Draco was working in a jungle in search of a death-eater with one of his American- Auror Partner. While chasing the death eater a king-cobra bit his partner. Thank god he had his anti-venom potion with him . It saved his Partner's life . After that many incidents happed were Draco's potion excellency saved life,cured injuries while working in the field. That's one of the reason Draco was a renowned Auror in America.  
Draco's mind drifted towards today's events. Harry was always Draco's crush . Harry's courage, his determination is what Draco loves about Harry . He always had a thing for the boy wonder but he couldn't let anyone know about it . He knew eventually they had to seperate. He will follow a different path . During the war days Draco was so worried about Harry specially when he didn't return for his eight year. After one whole year Draco saw Harry in the manor with his two best-friends. He couldn't do more . He could have but he was a coward then . He pretended he could not recognise Harry but that was to him the bravest thing he did in front of this lunatic aunt and his selfish father . Draco always Loved Harry even though Harry didn't accept Draco's hand and chose Weasley over him . And today he felt Harry ... How close he and Harry was. How their lips were inches apart . How Harry was biting his lips to stop his moaning ... God Potter's moaning made him hard. Thank god Potter's eyes were closed. Orelse he could have seen Draco's bulge. Then Potter slowly opened his eyes open . Draco never knew Potter's eyes were so green . Green eys dilated with desire ,want . Potter's eyes were just beautiful. But the delivery boy ruined everything by pressing the sodding bell. He cursed the delivery boy and wanted to hex his balls no Draco wanted to kill him for interrupting them. 

Draco was always interested in both sexes. Though he was more keen towards boys or men . He could never actually tell his parents about his sexual preference because that's not some kind discussion which his father would have appreciated. Lucius always criticised him, tormented him, hexed him as he was never a Malfoy enough. Before he received his death-mark it was Lucius's duty to use Cruciatus curse on him thrice a day. After war was over and everything had settled Draco met Astoria the love of his life . Astoria was not only his wife but also a best-friend. Draco had told about his sexual preferences even his crush on the boy wonder. Everytime when Daily Prophet had pictures of Harry printed which is like everyday . Astoria used to tease Draco. She would say "look at his arse Draco .. oh my god your Potter have abs to die for" . When they used to go out they would check out guys together like who has a beautiful smile or has a perfect body . Draco smiled. As the memories came rushing .  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by screams . Screams of Potter. Screams coming from the guest room. He sprinted towards the room . All he could hear was Harry screaming "STOP"  
As he entered the room he saw Harry was writhing on the bed . And screaming. Harry's clothes drenched in sweat . Draco started to shake Harry vigorously. Untill Harry woke up . Then he did something which he thought he would never do specially to Potter. Draco hugged him and was whispering soothing, reassuring words like his mother used to do when he had nightmares.  
Oh!yes Draco had nightmares. His father used to cast crucio now and then there was that snake like lunatic and his hideous snake roaming all over the manor and made his base of operation. His main base of operation to be exact. And sometimes Draco saw the snake like man whispering something to the snake like they were making some plans . Plans to already destroy whatever small left in Draco's life .  
Harry's sobs brought him back to the reality. He pulled Harry towards him , hugged him tighter . He quickly casted a cooling charm wandlessly. He took of Harry shirt and tossed it on the floor. He was about to leave when Harry asked him to stay . And to be honest he really wanted to stay . 

Harry woke-up in the morning. He was enjoying the warm sunlight on his skin when suddenly he realised he is not on his bed and some one was holding onto him like he was some sort of a teddybear. He was wearing no shirt. He shifted slightly to see who was sleeping beside him . To his horror he discovered Malfoy sleeping next to him . The rays of sunlight made Malfoy's skin glow. His pink lips parted . His perfect hair all messed up . Harry wanted to mess them up even more and extended his hand as soon as he realised what he was doing he reverted his hand back .  
He shifted slightly to avoid Malfoy waking up . That's the last thing in the world he wishes right now to happen. He slowly stepped out of the bed and was collecting his shirt .  
" We will go to the ministry together today. Potter and stop giving me the horrified looks we didn't have sex" said Malfoy in a sleepy voice which made Harry blushed  
"Or, did you wanted ... "  
"Shut up , Malfoy ." Harry started to blush even more .  
"Stop blushing like a virgin Potter, anyway I will be heading towards the shower, want to join?" smirked Draco  
"Piss off Malfoy, and what the fuck you were doing in my bed"  
" Wanking you to sleep" . Smirked Draco" Save the discussion for the breakfast table Potter"  
And if you want a shower which I strongly recommend there is a bathroom attached to this room . The towels are in the cabinet . 

Was Draco flirting with him ? Harry must have imagining things.

As Draco was leaving the room Harry realised Draco's trousers are hunging low and Harry could see Draco's perfect arse. And wait oh my god is that a tattoo!

Harry thought a shower might work as he found the bathroom . He showered and wanked himself obviously because of Malfoy and his sodding perfect arse with some sort of tattoo which makes his arse hotter than ever.  
Draco sodding Malfoy has so many kinds of shampoos ,soaps a body wash which made Harry confused which one he should use . Cursing Draco he picked up the chocolate body wash and washed himself . He applied shampoo he didn't even cared to know much about the flavour. 

Later Harry joined Draco in the breakfast table. As soon as Harry sat on the table Draco could smell the chocolate bodywash . His freaking favourite bodywash of all time. It makes Potter more edible than ever .

"Err.. Malfoy! What you were doing in my bed .. you know ...um .. previous night" 

" You had a nightmare "  
"What" froze Harry . Then suddenly all the events of the previous day hit him like a slap.  
"How is Kingsley ,Draco? "  
"As much as I know he is fine. Recovering"  
"Thank you for helping me" whispered Harry.  
"Harry I know how hard nightmares can be . I had .. whom am I kidding I still have them. I know Harry how is the feeling"  
"Ginny had problems with my nightmares"  
Its fine Potter I understand . You would have done the same thing I know. Bloody saviour complex . "And Draco smiled at him . His beautiful breathtaking smile.  
"By the way did you call me Harry earlier"  
"No Potter! Ofcourse not . I didn't know you were deaf too . Blind and deaf .  
And with that Draco resumed eating his scrambled eggs .


	10. Chapter 10

"How is Kingsley? Hermione"  
"Better than yesterday . Harry are you okay? You were so lost yesterday. I am sorry i was not there for you"  
"Unfortunately Malfoy took care of me . Mione I had nightmares and he.... He ... Calmed me . I mean I never expected anything from Malfoy."  
"Everyone changes Harry . "Said Luna in her dreamy voice.  
"Err. . hi Luna. Long time on see. How are you?"  
"Harry I am fine . But I still can't find my shoes . I guess nargles are behind it " said Luna .  
Luna is the head of the magical creatures department. And its evident she enjoys her job. She did a lot of reforms for the magical creatures. Including vampires and werewolves. 

Harry is currently in St Mungo's . He came here to check upon Kingsley. Upon coming here he saw St Mungo's nearly bursting with people all came here to visit Kingsley . The security guards were really having a hard time in controlling the crowd . He saw many familiar faces. Everyone either smiled or waved at him . He obviously returned the gesture. Harry's eyes were scanning the crowd until it rested on Malfoy. As soon as Malfoy caught Harry staring at him . He began to walk towards him.  
"Are you okay" asked Draco with concern.  
"Yeah. I suppose"  
And then they looked into each other's eyes. God Malfoy had such intense beautiful silver eyes. It makes Harry breathless.  
Harry's eyes are so green. So vibrant. Harry's eyes are beautiful .  
"Umm hmm Harry "  
"Ye.. ss I mean yes Hermione"  
Harry could see pink taint on Her cheeks . He knew she figured that something is going on in between him and Draco  
"We should visit the safe house. What say Granger?"  
"I was about to suggest you the same ."  
Then with a authoritative voice she said  
"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy . I would like you to visit the safe houses immediately. Before anyone else gets hurt. There will be a team waiting for you on the entrance. I would suggest you to look for your partner. And I want the detailed report of today on my desk at five p.m sharp . Am I understood?  
"Yes" both Harry and Draco said .  
With this they apparated to the destination.  
"God Potter is Granger always so scary"  
"No! Unless she is the minter of magic mode . " Grinned Harry.  
"Auror Potter . Auror Malfoy" Greeted the aurors .  
"Stay alert. " Malfoy said . And strolled inside.  
Harry followed him . 

The house is simple. With minimal furniture around. It was small yet cosy . 

"Don't touch anything Potter if you want to return home alive"  
"Wow as if I didn't know" 

It was not very difficult to find the trap door . Harry opened the wooden door . And saw a flight of stairs .  
Before he could step on the stairs . Draco pushed him slightly and started leading the path.  
Soon they came in front of a door . It had weird curvings on it. The door similar that of the door of the chamber of secrets.  
"I guess I have to say something in parseltongue like open or something"  
",I guess so just do it then"  
"OPEN" Harry uttered in parseltongue. Suddenly the green eyes of the snake flashed open . Green emerald eyes . But the snake didn't move . Then to Harry's surprise Draco did something unbelievable. He took out his want and made a cut on his palm so that some blood oozes out .  
"What the fuck you ...  
"Shut it . Potter"  
Then he put the palm right on the head of the snake. Harry automatically said open . And to his astonishment the snake started moving and it unlocked the door .  
They saw a dimly lit path ahead of them .  
"What did you do ? I mean how did you know?"  
"The dark lord always wanted something precious if you want his secrets . The lord had special meetings with only a few people . The people who were his trust-worthy followers . Those meetings were important because the lord used to share the strategies of the war or what will be his next move. So the lord designed something like this .. a base you can say for these kind of meetings. No ordinary wizards can enter the base until and unless you were a death eater who knows the correct incarnation . "  
"So you were one of them . "Asked Harry .  
"Yes and no" mother always tried to save me. But then Father got arrested and everything. I was taken there once and Severus accompanied me." 

Suddenly they heard something and their senses were again alert. 

And then they say a large snake was slithering towards them. 

Draco whispered urgently "thats a runespoor" 

The snake halted right in front of Harry and said " what do you want"  
"What is this. " Asked Harry to the snake.  
"Its one of the base of operation of the dark lord. "  
"What you are doing here"  
"The lord trapped me here. Said I will be needed in the future . But before that I have to wait here until he comes."  
"But Voldemort was defeated"  
"Lord can't never be defeated. Maybe you have killed him but he will be reborn again and again"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ask the blonde beside you"  
"But I have to finish you" the snake said as it slithered towards Harry .  
Harry was trapped between the wall and the giant snake.  
Harry tried to move backwards . He had no idea where Draco was . And then he stumbled on something and fell . Harry wanted to desperately search for his wand but the green eyes of the snake had as if hypnotized him . He was unable to move.  
Then he saw the snake opening his mouth to engulf him .  
And then Harry heard Malfoy screaming the death curse towards the snake . Within seconds the snake lay life less. . 

Draco came running towards Harry . Harry was still trembling. Draco hugged Harry . And then Harry could feel Draco's lips on his.


	11. Chapter 11

As their lips crushed Draco could feel Harry freeze and for one a second Draco feared Harry will push him away and will never look at him and whatever they had will be lost forever but proving Draco wrong Harry pulled him closer by his collar and responded with passion and desire . This is not the perfect kiss of Draco's life . It was in fact one of the worst with teeth ,tongue, lips, the kiss weren't in harmony both of them was trying to dominate each other. As if they have something to prove . Wasn't it all always like this for Draco, proving himself better than Potter . Draco somehow felt this kiss to be the best kiss. Hell he never thought he would be kissing the saviour,the boy he had a crush on maybe before he had even discovered his affinity towards boys. They kissed in that maddening way until they were breathless. Harry moaned as Draco bit his lower lip and released his lips. Both of them were panting . Their lips swollen . 

While Harry was talking with the giant snake Draco saw there is a small enchanted door just behind the pillar they just walked pass. Leaving Harry with the snake because there was no point listening to them and its more pointless to decipher what they were talking and ofcourse Draco didn't wanted to interrupt Harry and ask him what was the bloody meaning of every word after each and every sentence. Moreover parseltongue creeps Draco out . Voldemort used to talk with Nagini like this and he always feared he was either planning to kill him or harm any of his family members. So Draco slowly left Harry's side to examine the door . The door was a normal except there was beautiful carvings on it. Draco had seen these carvings somewhere . He did read about these but he couldn't remember where . Draco stepped forward because he wanted Harry to see this maybe Harry could remember something but to his horror he saw the big snake was slithering towards Harry and was opening one of his big giant mouth to engulf Harry . Cursing himself for leaving Harry's side Draco ran towards Harry without a second thought pointing the wand at the snake and screaming "avada kedavra". The big snake fell dead instantly . No one can harm Harry , his Potter and with this thought he crushed his lips with Harry's. 

Harry was afraid and scared for this first time not because he thought he was about to die but he scared because he thought he will never see his children again . His sweet Lilly . He will never again hear Albus taking like a nerd or how James talk nonstop about quidditch. He will never see Ginny , His dearest friends . And Malfoy . God what ever progress they made from being the worst nemesis of Harry's life to being accidental auror partners . Draco always had one of the major take in Harry's life . Though it was mostly negative in the past but still..... . And with that he saw a flash of green light . And felt a pair of lips crushed onto his . Harry was taken aback at first , too overwhelmed with all the emotions but then he responded. God he likes Draco . He likes Draco so so so much . He has to tell this to him what if something happens and what if he never gets the chance to confess. He is a Gryffindor afterall.

After the kiss they looked at each other for how long they can't say . Grey eyes looking intensely at the green as if it want to understand all the unspoken words. Then Harry suddenly blurted out "I like you." Which was merely a whisper. His cheeks were flushed.  
"Wait .. What .. the saviour likes me . God for one second I thoug....  
Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco by his collar and kissed him again . Harry felt Draco's hands snake around his waist pulling him closer. Harry moaned as Draco inserted the tongue . He clutched onto Draco's hair for his dear life because he was having a feeling that his heart will burst with all the feelings he was feeling right now.  
"Prat" Harry smiled against Draco's lips  
"So ... Do you you .. know... Errr"  
Draco cut him off and said" yes ofcourse you moron I like you . Look what you did to my hair." Draco wanted to sneer but he failed miserably and Harry got a expression between a sneer and a smile. 

They looked around for the snake but they saw just a huge pile of ashes . "What happened with to the snake" asked Harry .  
"Runespoor are magical creatures Potter and this was cursed one because we all know everything of Dark ". Harry looked at him with piercing glare "okay Voldemort's" Harry smiled "is cursed , so after you kill or destroy any of his things they turns into ash and ...  
Well if you let go of me I would like you to show something since its only three and we have to report to the ministry around five" Harry made a face which was full of disgust "why can't we continue with you know .. "  
"You perverted ass ofcourse we can't , its still office hours and as much I want to snog you senseless I can't just now because this is really important. But I promise I will make it up to you ."  
Harry flashed his teeth and gave Draco a toothy smile and let go off him .  
"And Potter one more thing no snogging during office"  
Harry groaned and replied " we will see to that ."


	12. Chapter 12

"Draco why can't we just check that door tomorrow" whined Harry .  
Draco didn't reply and Harry groaned.  
They came and stood in front of the door .  
"Why these carvings are looking familiar to me . Hermione made me memorize something similar to this ."  
"They not just carvings . They mean something . I need to check the books . I also felt that I had studied them but where I forgot."  
"Let us go and inspect inside." Harry pointed the wand towards the door and was about to say "alhoramora" but Draco stopped him .  
"Don't be an idiot Potter. We don't know what is behind that door . "  
"That's is why we need to open ...  
"No . Ofcourse not . Can't you see this place us filled with ancient stuffs . What if some thing dangerous is in there? I guess we need to head back . Report about this to Granger maybe she remembers something."said Draco  
"Bloody Gryffindors and their complex of jumping into danger without having a strategy" muttered Draco "Okay . "And Harry followed Draco towards the exit.  
They apprated after they gave detailed account to the aurors and asked them to cast more complex spells which will prevent everyone from entering the place except Harry's and Draco's. They gave in their magical signatures with locked the place completely. 

"Harry are you okay? What happened to your lips?" Hermione came running to him as soon as she saw Harry . "Err. Nothing some sort of insect I guess bit me "  
"Is it poisonous. God Harry you have to take meds"  
"Don't worry Granger the insect was indeed harmless" said Draco with a smirk directed towards Harry . Harry flushed. Guessing something is going on in between them Hermione made a mental note in her mine to ask Harry later about it . "So how was your day.".  
Draco and Harry gave a detailed account of the events. Draco even roughly sketched the carvings and showed it to Hermione" .  
"Oh my god these are so familiar . Oh my god its not just carvings Draco it's one of the process which was used by ancient dark wizards to bring dead to alive. It was used by certain civilization"  
"The concept of resurrection is found in the writings of some ancient non-Abrahamic religions in the Middle East. A few existing Egyptian and Canaanite writings allude to dying and rising" quoted Draco 'it was the first paragraph of our sixth year's ancient runes book . Remember? "  
"Yes Draco Hermione clapped her hands excitedly ."  
"I told you Potter, Granger can help us. You are the brain of the trio needless to say both Potter and Weasley have no knowledge of anything. It was because of you they succeeded " Said Draco smiling . "I knew you could do it" .  
"Wait what? You said that to Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. She was taken aback .  
"Yes Dra...I mean err Malfoy said that to me ".  
"Thank you"  
"Look Grang... Hermione I am so sorry. I know I was an asshole to you I am sorry . I was jealous of your intelligence . My father used to use stinging jinxes on me because you were our batch topper . "Draco looked up and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "I am sorry Hermione."  
"It's okay Mal... Draco. It means a lot to me." Hermione said as she used her handkerchief to dab her eyes.  
"Well see you around . Potter and I will do some research on this if we find something important we will inform you."  
"Okay, wait what .. Harry you will help him in research ." Hermione snorted.  
"I am just helping my partner"smiled Harry sheepishly.  
"See you tomorrow then"  
"Yeah" 

As soon as their feet hit the floor of Draco's apartment . Harry pushed Draco against the wall and started kissing him. This time it was more passionate but still wild. Draco pulled Harry towards himself by his hair to Draco's surprise Harry's hair was as soft as a feather. Draco groaned as Harry traced his tongue against his lower lip begging for the entry and Draco let him . Their tongue danced in a maddening rhythm. Draco could feel Harry's length pressing hard against his thighs. Draco could feel his own cock twitch. Harry stopped kissing started to un-botton Draco's shirt. Draco could feel the green eyes filled with want,desire . "You have the most beautiful eyes Harry" Draco said as they locked their eyes with eachother . Harry blushed . "Your's too. Your eyes are the window to your soul Draco"  
Draco froze . Harry urgently asked "Did I say something wrong" . "Astoria used to say this to me " whispered Draco . Harry's heart broke as he saw Draco's face. He had a pained expression clearly written on it. Clearly Draco still mourns his wife's loss. "I am sorry can we do this some time later . " "Sure" said Harry . "I am sorry Draco"  
"I know . And it's fine." Harry kissed Draco's forehead. 

"You know your and my son is in same house" smirked Draco . "Al . I know . I don't know how he is keeping up though." "My son will watch your son's back always. Slytherin brotherhood . We always stand united. You know Potter Slytherin is the best house . "Harry snorted. "What you don't think . We are determined, cunning, ambitious and resourceful. " "Yeah yeah yeah"  
Muttered Harry . Draco rolled his eyes . Well well Potter I am going to bring some books and we can continue our research .  
"Will you have fish and chips"  
"You can cook?"  
"Yes. I used to cook for my aunt and uncle since five" as soon as he understood what he just said he froze.  
"What the bloody hell you are saying? "  
"It's the truth." Whispered Harry  
"But you are Harry Potter .The saviour , didn't they knew? "  
Harry smiled bitterly " they hated magic and my parents were freaks to them. They told me my parents died in a car accident . "  
Harry could feel Draco's anger . He held Draco's hand .  
"It's fine Draco . I am fine . " Draco hugged him tightly and uttered "I will kill them". "No you won't do anything of that sort . Promise me you won't" . "Calm down Draco you will break all the window panes. Please . Saying this Harry hugged him tighter .


	13. Chapter 13

"There is no information about the carvings in this book . I guess I have to go to the library of the Manor" exclaimed Draco .   
A whoosh sound followed by green flames from the fireplace declared someone's arrival.   
"DRACO MALFOY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU." Pansy screamed . Then she stomped into the living room where Harry and Draco was sitting . Harry saw Draco was slightly scared. And was amused . She most probably didn't see Harry because she was focusing to glare venomously at Draco .   
"You are an ass Malfoy. First you evil Donkey you didn't even bothered to inform you came here back and now you are ignoring my phone calls. We were suppose to meet today you dumbass to discuss about you and that stupid scarhead Potter and about your bloody growing affection for that dimwit.  
As soon as Harry heard this his eyes fell on Draco was blushing furiously under Harry's gaze .Draco was blushing even more when he caught Harry watching him and smirking . "I ... I" Draco tried to explain " shut upp I WAS SITTING IN THE RESTAURANT FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR YOU MORON. I will only spare you if you went on a date with Potter .If not I will hex your balls . " Pansy glared at Draco.   
"Err... Hello " Harry tried to greet.   
Pansy turned and to his astonishment saw Harry sitting there . The black hair was messed up . His shirt was half open and there is a visible love bite on his neck . Pansy smirked.   
"What a surprise Potter. And Hello"   
"Will you have something? Asked Draco"   
"No ... I don't want to interrupt you guys" as Pansy said this she saw both the men were blushing furiously . "Oh stop blushing like a virgin you two idiots."   
"Bye . And Potter put some glamour on that love bite of yours " Pansy apprated with a smirk . 

So it was Harry's turn to smirk "your growing affection for me huh?"   
Draco tried explaining but then he thought it will be a waste of time since he was too much tongue-tied . Instead he practically jumped onto Potter and captured his lips . 

Harry pulled Draco closer by his hips . Draco groaned as he thrusted forward . Draco kissed Harry harder. Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. Their tongue danced in unison. Trying to dominate one another . Harry rolled over and pinned Draco underneath him. A pair of dilated silver eyes stared at him back . Harry sat on Draco and started to unbutton his shirt . Draco eyed Harry's body hungrily. His toned muscles. His abs . Draco traced his index finger around Harry's nipples before pinching them hard. Harry moaned . Draco held Harry by his neck and sat up . He kissed Harry passionately and hungrily at the same time. He pushed Harry and started kissing his neck ,his chest everywhere. He brushed his thumb on Harry's nipples and Harry moaned . He lowered his mouth and sucked his nipples . Lapping them with his saliva. He trailed his kisses down discovering Harry's pleasure spots . As he went further down Harry started moaning . He yanked his pants and saw Harry's hard length . He kissed Harry's hard length and traced with his tongue without removing his boxers. "Draco please " Harry moaned . Draco smirked and slowly he yanked his boxers. He saw Harry's length was already red. There was Precum on his slit. "God Draco please. " And Draco lowered himself down . He traced his tongue around Harry's slit making Harry a writhing mess. He traced his tongue on the veins making Harry turn crazy with desire. And then god finally Draco took the whole length inside his mouth and started to suck him off . Harry could not handle the pleasure more and he started thrusting into Draco's mouth . Draco gagged. Harry could not help but increase the pace . Pressure building on his stomach . Draco started to play with his balls while sucking him . He abruptly stopped and Harry groaned. He was so closed. Draco traced his balls with his tongue . Which made Harry to moan profusely . Draco muttered a spell and Harry could feel something cool around the entrance of his ass. Draco slid one finger inside him . "Is this okay .Harry?" Asked Draco. "Yes. But a little weird." Harry replied back . And Draco kissed him . "Open your eyes Harry I want to see you" Harry opened his eyes . Draco saw emerald eyes were full of desire and pleasure . Draco inserted another finger inside him and Harry moaned . Then he hit something inside Harry's and Harry's eyes filled with pleasure . So he hit the same spot again making Harry writhing underneath him. Harry wanted more skin ..so he fumbled with the buttons of Draco's shirt first but then he thought under this circumstances this will be indeed a tedious job so he tore Draco's shirt open . Draco groaned "Potter that's was my favourite shirt." As he curled his fingers inside Harry . "I'll .... Willl ... ahhh buy you .... An...ootherr" moaned Harry as Draco's expert fingers were hitting his sweet spot over and over again. "Please Draco" pleaded Harry this time. And Draco listened and Harry felt the slick fingers were replaced by something big . Harry groaned the pain was too much for him . Draco looked the emerald eyes there were traces of more pain than pleasure ."Harry are you okay." Draco asked with concern . "Yeah just a bit . Stay like that for a sec" Harry was grasping air. But after sometime Harry commanded Draco to move. Draco complied ,it was slow thrusts in the beginning but then Harry asked him to move faster and Draco did. Draco paid attention to Harry's throbbing red cock which was desperate for its release. He took Harry's cock and Harry moaned . The sound of thrusts, moans and loud muffled cursing filled the room .As both of them in the verge of climax Draco ordered "Cum with me Harry" as Draco came vigorously inside Harry's ass and Harry came right on the stomach of Draco . 

They were panting mess. With tremendous effort Draco shifted . Both of them felt so tired.   
"Atleast we should go ... You know inside the bedroom" Draco whispered. "I can't move I am feeling so tired". So Draco did something unexpected . He stood up and picked Harry up in bridal style. Harry was indeed heavy but he just can't let Harry to sleep on the carpet. Thankfully the bed room was close enough . Draco slowly lowered Harry on the bed and muttered "Gosh! Potter so heavy.". Harry chuckled . As Draco lied down Harry shifted towards Draco . He stroked Draco's face by his thumb . Draco snorted and said "Never thought Gryffindors are cuddle type , stop being a Hufflepuff." "As if you are not enjoying this Slytherin " Harry shot back . And Draco laughed. "Today was good you know." Harry murmured as he nuzzled Draco's chest . "So you are suggesting we should try this often?"asked Draco . But he didn't get an answer as he heard soft snores from the raven haired man. Draco smiled a peaceful smile . God he felt like this after ages . This is how Astoria would made him feel . Draco's felt immediately heavy hearted as he remembered Astoria . "Astoria I know you are Happy for me . I will love you always . " Draco sighed and drifted back to sleep. 

Harry woke up in the morning and saw Draco sleeping peacefully with one arm tightly snaked around Harry's waist . Harry was sore . It was his first time with a man . Harry fancied men but he never had a chance to try . Harry never even found anyone attractive other than Draco ofcourse because Draco saw him as just "Harry" a normal human being ,not some saviour , a God and that practically everyone thinks him to be . Being with Malfoy will be difficult because he is still a git .. no his git the thought made Harry smile. Draco shifted opened his eyes and mumbled a good morning . 

"Aurors you are late and why you are late? ." Exclaimed Hermione .   
The question made both of the aurors blush furiously. Hermione Obviously understood why. She is the brightest witch ofcourse . "Auror Potter I would like you to meet me immediately in my office. Auror Malfoy you can finish the paperwork of previous day. I want to see the detailed report".   
Harry and Draco reluctantly went to two opposite direction . God Harry wanted to spend more time with Draco . The morning was great specially in shower Harry blushed furiously at the thought .   
"Ahem ahem . Harry what's going on?" Questioned Hermione as soon as they entered her office . "Err nothing." Harry exclaimed.  
"Stop lying to me Harry James Potter . But I want to warn you to be careful okay! I am happy for you and I can see he makes you happy ." Harry smiled warmly at his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

"So when you are planning to tell Ron? Harry" asked Hermione .  
"Soon" Harry uttered while munching his favourite chocolate cookie.  
"Madam the reports are done. " Draco said as he entered the office.  
"Call me Hermione... Draco , it's sort. Of weird to hear madam from you rather than mud-blood" Hermione laughed but Draco stiffened.  
"Oh ,Draco I was joking , please take a seat . We have a lot to do."  
"Grang ....Hermione .. I am so"  
"Hush! Malf... Draco I know " Hermione copied Draco when made the blonde's lip twitch.  
"Okay so back to the business, oh! Do you want to have something like tea or coffee?"  
"Tea will do and thanks."  
"So any updates about the case or you guys were busy?" questioned Hermione as her lips curled into a smirk .  
Draco flushed and answered"Well no .. I have to search the manor."  
"Well, I have found out something. There is some weird business going on in Hogwarts . I kept tabs on some of the dark spells and potions . There was an alert once that the potion Voldemort used to rise again ,it was being prepared recently . But I didn't paid any heed because the potion takes a year to complete plus I personally visited Hogwarts with aurors to check the whole castle including the room of requirement. But there were no traces of any dark magic . So I thought maybe the alert system was broken ."  
"Did you search the chamber of secrets" Harry questioned.  
"Well , how could we? It requires parseltongue and you were kind of busy ,with Ginny . I didn't wanted to disturb you, plus you said you could not speak parseltongue after Voldemort died."  
"I didn't say I can't ... I ...I said I didn't tried to speak but last afternoon I spoke to the runespoor with no difficulty."  
"Oh! I see" Hermione's brows furrowed into concentration .  
"Oh .. Malfoy what was the snake saying? That you know something about the rise" Harry questioned.   
'Well there was a ongoing rumour that there is some kind of prophecy that if Voldemort fails in this battle he has no need to fear because he can rise again if he produces an heir with one of his trusted followers. We ofcourse didn't believe it because Voldemort was busy hatching new plans and new strategies to win the battle . He had no time to you know ."  
"Draco was Bellatrix pregnant ? Because only she can do anything for her master."  
"Well no . As much as I know no . There was no hint that she was pregnant. There was no bump and stuff"  
"But there are many conseling charms . What if the baby magically grown . You know when a mother is not willing to carry a baby or could not carry a baby she detaches it from her womb and the baby grows under magic . There are many complicated spells . Most of the time the baby dies due to lack of warming charms. So these kind of babies need special care and treatment." Hermione uttered  
"But Draco Said and we all know what Voldemort was doing those days and Bellatrix too . Maybe we are jumping into conclusions ."  
"Maybe Harry .. but Granger might be right."  
Hermione smiled warmly at Draco .  
"I think we have to go back to Hogwarts. We need to open the chamber and talk with some of the students ." Draco said smiling back  
"Yes I was about to suggest you gentlemen that, off you go now I have tons of paperworks" Hermione exclaimed with a sigh .

*Hogwarts* 

"Want to ask me something Potter?" Draco asked Harry as were heading towards the Head mistress's office . Draco's lips were curling into a smirk .  
"Yeah ... Umm why a Phoenix tattoo on your bum ." Harry blushed as he asked .  
"Well as you know I could not cast a patronous charm because hardly there was any sweet memories . Whatever memories I had they were too consumed into darkness. But after my marraige with Astoria I started to feel happy again , after soo long you know. So Scorpius was young at that point of time and Astoria casted the patronus spell and Scorpius was playing with her patronus which happened to be a cat . Now I didn't know what triggered inside me I pointed my wand and whispered expecto patronum . To my astonishment a beautiful phoenix emerged from the end of my wand . I was dazed, amazed . It was such an euphoric moment for me. I wanted to ink it because I feared maybe I won't be able to cast again. So Astoria suggested me to have it on my bum because as a pureblooded wizard never has anything on his skin .  
As they stepped inside the gargoyle  
Potter snorted .  
"Hey I am proud .. okay . Plus its sexy . " exclaimed Draco .

"Gentlemen to what I owe this pleasure?"  
Draco and Harry gave the headmistress all the briefings ."  
The aurors saw that the face of the Headmistress started to ashen. She was afraid .  
"We can't let Voldemort rise again Harry ", whispered the Headmistress.  
"I know , that's why I want to speak to some of the students , if it is okay." Exclaimed Harry  
"And if you please forward us the details of the orphan children or the children's whose parents have deceased and they are under the care of someone." Draco said .  
"Okay I will handover the details , and its good to see you Draco. Your son is extremely promising just like you."  
"No professor he is and always will be better than me "  
"I guess this is the reason your son speaks so highly of you" smiled the headmistress .  
"Professor we need to open the chamber of secrets."  
"Okay Mr. Potter but please be careful. And you too Mr. Malfoy." 

*SLYTHERIN DORMITORY*  
"Daaaad how are you, whattta pleasant surprise." Albus bellowed .  
"Good afternoon father, how are you?"  
Asked Scorpius politely .  
"I am fine Scorpius , did you have any troubles settling here?"  
"No. Father. "  
"I am fine , Al sorry I couldn't reply to your letters."  
"I understand dad you are busy, its fine ."  
"Hi Albus" a female voice greeted him . Albus blushed furiously."  
"Err Hi Delphi."  
Harry and Draco was watching Albus with amusement .  
"I think she winked at you."Scorpius whispered and snickered.  
"Oi , Shut up , "  
"Al if you blush more .... There will be no difference in between your face and a tomato" joked Scorpius .  
"So you like her?" Asked Draco .  
"Well yeah! " Whispered Albus  
"What's her name?"  
"Delphi Diggory , she is some relative of Cedric Diggory . She lives with Cedric's father.  
"Al did you tell your father about that incident ? "  
"Err no .. I mean I mentioned .."  
"Tell me what Al? ?" Harry questioned . Draco could see wrinkles of worry forming on Harry's forehead.  
"He has all the rights to know!"  
Albus tried to stop Scorpius but Scorpius continued .  
" Mr Potter some days back Amos Diggory visited here, he tried to hex James , and he was screaming that Potter killed my son . I will kill Harry Potter. James looks like you Sir, you see but ofcourse without the glasses. As he is in fifth year , maybe .. it triggered Diggory more. You should really ask James to be careful." Scorpius filled in with information.   
Harry was angry at himself because he did let Cedric to die . Wasn't it was his idea to hold the cup together!. He was more angry at Diggory for trying to curse James . But what really amazed him was Scorpius's presence of mind . A first year boy speaking with such a depth . 

"Thank you Scorpius , why didn't I not know about this Albus?"  
"James asked me not to write, but I did mention in my previous letter."  
"You should really start reading the letters." Draco murmured .  
As Harry was sinking the new information in Draco questioned the duo about anything they found strange in Hogwarts . Both said no . So both Harry and Draco thanked their children and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. But Albus and Scorpius wanted to join them . So the tetrad headed towards the Gryffindor tower.


	15. Chapter 15

*GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM*  
The atmosphere of the room shifted as two first year Slytherin entered. Both the aurors were following them stealthily.  
They hid themselves behind a tapestry .  
"James,Rose where are you? Can you please call them "Albus asked an older Gryffindor.  
"How did these two Slytherins entered our common room! Gosh we need to apply cleaning charm everywhere." A older Gryffindor uttered and the common room erupted with laughter .  
We don't know, Slytherinshits Hey wait ain't you Albus Potter son of Harry Potter?"  
"Yes"  
Harry heard another voice questioning Albus  
"Well well, Potter how does it feels to be in Slytherin?"  
"I am a proud Slytherin ." answered Albus .  
"Whatever ... and look who is here with us . Blonde hair , grey eyes ... Expensive robes you must be the son of that death-eater ..Draco Malfoy . How did you even have the courage to come here back ...in Hogwarts? Tell me how does your father afford living? Is he a whore ?  
And the great hall erupted with laughter again . The boy continued "Why ain't you already being hexed to death MALFOY . And Potter what the fuck you are doing with this scam? Son of a death-eater! A traitor ."  
Draco stiffened beside Harry .Harry's nostrils flared. Harry was angry so much angry . How dare they called Draco his DRACO whore. He curled his fists together .  
Then Harry heard another voice ," I heard your mother's dead. Awww soo sad Malfoy. This is what happens with traitors."  
" SHUT UP " screamed Scorpius "You can say what ever you feel like to me .BUT DON'T EVER INSULT MY FATHER IN FRONT OF ME. " Scorpius's tone took a dangerous edge ,even the older Gryffindors got intimidated . Scorpius pointed his wand towards the elder Gryffindor .  
Harry could not handle it more, he was about to stomp and hex those when he heard James .  
"Oi stop harassing my brother. I will kick your asses if I see you are harassing a Slytherin again . " James threatened.  
"And without the Malfoys the Mr Potter could have never been alive enough to slay Voldemort . Both Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy saved his ass orelse he would have been dead long ago and you people would either have never born or would have been slaves . Such dimwit idiots . Don't you read text books or what . Check out the brief History of the Battle of Hogwarts page no 4105. The Malfoys" Rose Weasley Granger finished her lecture . She looked at Scorpius , his eyes were full of tears. Rose and James went towards Scorpius. Rose used her tiny hands to rub off the tears. Its okay Scorp. No need to cry.  
"If I ever see you are scaring, harassing and threatening first years I swear I will lodge a complain against you guys. You bunch of idiots." James threatened again. 

"Good morning Gryffindors." Harry came out of the tapestry and Greeted everyone .  
"Mr... Mr Potter such a pleasure to meet you."  
"Well is it? Young boys and Girls . Gryffindors are never a bully but I saw and heard something horrible . If you have any questions you can ask my colleague Draco. You know . He is a very efficient man . He replies to all the owls even if they are hate mails . Do you know how many death-eaters he did put behind the bars? He was an accomplished auror back in United States ."  
"Look Potter don't feed them with my deeds of courage . They will not believe it . I just want to ask you guys to give a chance of redemption to those who wants to change . Don't let your deep seated prejudices come in between what you should believe and what your friends or family asks you to believe and my son doesn't deserves this . Draco looked at Scorpius . Scorpius came running towards him and hugged him . He could feel Scorpius shaking and sobbing profusely.  
"Mr Malfoy a pleasure meeting you." Rose extended her hand for a shake .  
"You know you are so like your mother."  
, Draco said.  
"No Mr Malfoy by this time during her first year she finished half a section of the library, I just finished some books."  
Draco kneeled down and said "you know, maybe you are a slow reader but that doesn't makes you any degree less than your mother . You are one of the brightest witches I have seen . "  
"No Mr Malfoy, Scorpius is the most brightest wizard of our batch . He is not only intelligent but sweet and humble."  
"Oi, I suck at potions, Albus's notes always helps me to clear the tests." Scorpius mumbled.  
"Okay anyway we need to talk with you guys can you bring two Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaw during the supper? We will be waiting for you there in the great hall." Harry asked them politely. 

As they existed the dorm Harry said "we need to do something about the bullies. I hated those kids for making our kids suffer. Why the fuck you ain't talking? Why are you so awfully quiet?"  
They came in front of the entrance and Harry. Harry waited for Draco to answer but Draco was as quite as ever He sighed and muttered "open" in parseltongue . The chambers opened and they jumped inside.  
"Please talk to me Draco!? Why ain't you talking."  
"This is the most filthiest places I have ever been .  
My suit got all dirty.  
Mother will scream again " Draco mumbled some broken sentences.  
And then there was no other conversation . Draco was awfully quite. The paths leading to the chambers were eerie and with no snide remarks from Draco it was becoming unbearable . As soon as Harry muttered the password and opened the final Door , he pushed Draco roughly against the wall .  
"Will you fucking talk Draco Sodding Malfoy, fucking I am missing your bloody smart mouth . Talk to me Draco."  
Draco sighed and kissed Harry,  
"I don't know , Harry I deserve all kind of worst, filthy words why my son has to go through horrible things because of me Harry? I am sorry so sorry that I chose to be in the wrong side, but I had to Harry I had no bloody choice. Harry. I know I deserve the worst but my son ,he doesn't . He is so much better than me Potter . Draco suppressed a sob .  
Harry stroked Draco's cheeks with his thumb and kissed him . "I know, he doesn't . I will announce something in the great hall today . Just trust me okay ."  
"Maybe Harry I don't deserve you, to be with you."  
Harry kissed him again this time with more determination . Draco could feel Harry was angry. He pulled Draco harder against him and deepened the kiss . Draco moaned as Harry bit his lower lip and released him.   
"Don't ever say that. Both of us deserve happiness after everything. And I am happy with you and so you are ."  
"Okay" mumbled Draco . 

As Draco looked right behind Harry he saw a big cauldron .  
"Harry look. Don't touch anything."  
As they went closer a filthy smell filled the air . But the cauldron was empty and there was a little bit of the potion remnants. Draco took a vial full of the potion .  
"I think Hermione was right . I need to talk to Hermione right now . Can you conduct the enquiry here please Harry . And please take care. "

*GREAT HALL* 

All the students gathered in the great hall awaiting for their supper . Harry spotted Albus, Scorpius ,James, Rose with four other students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff they were sitting together. Harry smiled at them as Scorpius waved at him . Scorpius recovered though his eyes were all red and all puffed up. Albus was patting him and was saying something. Rose whispered something and Scorpius giggled. 

"Now before you begin the supper Mr Potter will like to share few words with us." The Headmistress addressed the students .  
As Harry headed towards the podium the great hall erupted with applause and claps.  
"Good evening everyone. I guess everyone is enjoying their school year ? Right!?"  
Everyone nodded their head in unison except the Slytherins. Their head was bowed down . Earlier Harry saw the whole Slytherin house was looked down upon by every single house . There were constant fear in the eyes of the Slytherins as they were about to being hexed . Even the older Slytherins were terrified .  
"Okay . So today I came across something . Slytherins I want to ask you directly how you are being treated in Hogwarts by your fellow friends of other houses . "  
No one even looked up. All their eyes were downcasted.  
"Well your silence answered all my questions . I spoke with all your teacher and your headmistress this afternoon and we all came to the conclusion that bully culture should stop in Hogwarts . Every one of us are equal . Everyone of us .. we are human being . Houses doesn't make us evil or noble . Its our choices which makes are either evil or good. I know many of the dark wizards did emerge from Slytherins but In the same way many wizards from different houses were also the part of the Voldemort's army ." Everyone flinched as they heard his name .  
" One of My father's best friend was in Gryffindor and betrayed his friends and helped Voldemort to kill my parents and send my godfather to azkaban. So you see its not the house which makes us bad . You know anyone who are ambitious and resourceful would have a place in Slytherin , and many great wizards did emerge from Slytherin. The great wizard Merlin . We all know Grindelwald and Voldemort were worse but they were great . Then we have Severus Snape. A man who risked his life and played the role of double agent for years . Horace Slughorn an Excellent potion master . And ofcourse Draco Malfoy . He is my colleague . He is a renowned Auror in both Britain and in America. He invented some really important potions and helped the aurors to put a lot of death eaters behind the bars. He was an excellent student here in Hogwarts . He was our second batch topper after Hermione Granger Weasley. You see you can't judge a person by his past.  
Well back to the business as I told you before that I had a meeting with your teachers and came to the conclusion that an invisible tracking device have to be placed. It will not only track your whereabouts but also has anti bullying system in them . If you are being bullied or being the bully this device will trace everything and it will directly alert the head mistress .  
"And there will be severe punishment if I catch someone plus deduction of 100 points from the respective house" The headmistress announced as she joined Harry on the podium .  
The Headmistress casted a charm and all the students felt the swoosh of cool magic on them . 

"The devices are all set . Its invisible you see so that you can't just open them . That is all for today , let the supper begin." 

Rose and rest of the group marched towards the table . Harry asked them if they felt something odd . One of The Ravenclaw girl said that there were constant thivery of potion ingredients specially the venom of snakes . Harry asked them to stay alert and write to either him or Draco if they find anything weird . Harry thanked them and apprated directly in the ministry. He specifically told Albus and Rose to take care of Scorpius . " 

*Meanwhile in the ministry* 

" Granger where is the lab I have to test this immediately in the lab . I found this in the chamber of secrets . There was a cauldron . I fear this is the Rudimentary Body Potion . Which Voldemort himself invented to return .  
Will you accompany me for the test?"  
"Draco lets go."  
After tedious work in the potion lab both Draco and Hermione was terrified to find the end result of the test . It was indeed the rudimentary body portion Voldemort made to rise again in Harry's fifth year . The thought scared both Draco and Hermione .  
They were both sitting in Hermione's office when Harry barged in with a smile on his face .  
"Hey people , look what I brought for you."  
Harry brought chocolate muffins for both of them since he knew both of his friends have terrible sweet teeth. But to his astonishment no one touched the muffins .  
"Harry.. do you know what potion that was?" Asked Hermione.  
" I know its related to Voldemort , maybe the potion Peter used ..."  
"Yes the Rudimentary potion . Voldemort himself invented that . But what is striking me is the fact that where did the person who made the potion got nagini's venom? Longbottom did kill the snake and I will be forever thankful to him " Questioned Draco .  
"Well one Ravenclaw girl told me someone was stealing snake venom." Added Harry.  
" But Harry Nagini is different from other snakes. It was cursed . " Asked Hermione .  
"The snake wasn't cursed until Voldemort made it to kill an innocent." Said Harry .  
"Do you guys know Nagini was a maledictus?" Draco asked the duo .  
"What a male.dic.. "  
"God Harry didn't you ever read the books. Maledictus is a blood curse which is carried by witches . They are animagus that means have control over their changes for sometime but after that limited amount of time the person permanently turns into the animal form ."  
"Who are the descendents of Nagini?"Questioned Harry  
"That I have to check. Good work aurors. You may take leave now." 

As both Harry and Draco returned to their cabin Draco casted a cooling charm since it was extremely hot. Harry slumped back onto his chair.  
"Watta day," exclaimed Harry .  
"Indeed." Agreed Draco .  
"I feel something off ... You know about that Delphi girl . I mean she looked a bit like Voldemort when he was younger."  
"You have seen Voldemort when he was young.?" Asked Draco .  
"Yeah in Dumbledore's memories. May be I am overthinking. Though I think I will do sone research about that girl. I spoke to James about the attack he said Amios was not in his senses it was as if someone is controlling him , as if someone had casted an imperious curse on him."  
"Hmm... Maybe Scorpius could help us regarding Daphne. You maybe should not tell Al because he will take it in some other way , you know he likes him , and if the girl is not guilty then ... "  
"Yeah right .. I will personally write to Scorpius.. And don't worry about Scorp, Draco he will be fine".  
"Okay. Do you want to head home back.."  
"Will you crash into mine today? Lily is there ."  
"SURE ...but before going I will have to buy chocolates for my beloved lady" Giggled Draco .


	16. Chapter 16

Draco meticulously for half an hour chose a variety of chocolates for Lily. Harry was exhausted and as he asked Draco to hurry up . Draco glared at him and asked him to fuck off. Harry thought as if Draco is selecting something really important like his boxers and chuckled . "What so funny Potter?" Draco glared.  
"Nothing just thinking about your boxers." Draco abruptly stopped flushed a little and looked at Harry . And suddenly started throwing some chocolate balls at him . They ofcourse had to flee from the shop to minimize the wrath of the shopkeeper . Draco tossed a handful of galleons and ran for their dear life towards the apparation point . Why they were running like some idiot teens who stole something and was not acting like an actual adult .. they couldn't fathom . Ofcourse the shopkeeper wouldn't have said anything afterall Draco was with Harry thought Draco . But they were really enjoying themselves . They stood in the apparation point . Draco took Harry's arm as he apprated to his house . As their feet touched the ground , they could see both of them panting as they were running previously out of no reason . And then they burst into laughter and laughed untill there was some tears on the corner of their eyes. Lily heard the sound of laughter and came inside the room . She jumped up and down as she saw Draco and asked for the chocolates. Draco muttered "engorgio" as the shrunken packet came back to its original size and handed over to Lily . Lily kissed Draco on his cheeks and said"you are my absolute favourite and I love you." And then ran away inside . Harry sighed.  
"Take this potion, I made this for Lily . She loves chocolates so much maybe you fear because of Eating excessive sugar he teeth with be attacked by viruses and bacterias . So to prevent that I made this. "  
Harry was looking at him with admiration and he wandlessly dimmed the lights . "Always Potter such a showoff ." Muttered Draco . Harry closed the distance in between them . "There it chocolate there ." Harry tried to clean it but before he could understand anything he saw Draco lowering his face and licked Harry's column of throat . Harry moaned . Harry was already hard . His precum leaking . "Daaad.... hungry...food." Screamed Lily . Draco laughed his infectious laugh . "Its okay Potter we can try this later." 

Draco stepped inside the library . He knew all wizard houses posesses a library atleast. He wanted to know more about the whole ordeal right now . Harry went to cook the dinner. Draco took out the list of names that Minerva had provided him earlier today and scanned all the names. He was not surprised to see Delphi's name there. It means she took admission after the war . Delphi's file doesn't contains some really valuable information . It says Delphi is an extremely bright girl and she was exceptionally good at potions. She being a third year once tried to brew liquid luck! Draco previously asked Harry to give him the memories of his second year because he wanted to see Voldemort and think why on earth Harry thinks Delphi is related to Voldemort. Harry hesitated at first but he gave the memory. Draco casted a tempus charm and saw he has about an hour before Harry calls for dinner . So he summoned the pensive and poured the memory . He diped his head and saw Harry approaching the chambers. Harry entered and saw Ginny . He ran towards him . Draco could feel Harry is extremely afraid. He shook Ginny to wake up . But she was unconscious . And then Draco heard a voice. A voice which had no human edge. Both of them looked up and Draco saw an extremely handsome man wearing Slytherin robes standing. Harry refered him as Tom Riddle and a shiver ran down Draco's spike . This was the dark lord. Such a beautiful face can be so destructive Draco thought. Then he saw Riddle took Harry's wand and wrote his name. And with a swift gesture of his wand the words TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE* changed completely to *I AM LORD VOLDEMORT*. Draco was shivering . He had no clue how could Harry him . He felt disgusted with himself for taunting Harry . He would have wetted his pants if he had to do this, even now . And then Draco saw the Basilisk and how Harry fought that giant beast single-handed. Draco was in the verge of crying when the Basilisk bit Harry . But then he heard Harry calling him for dinner and Draco heaved a sigh of relief as he heard Harry's voice . His Harry is safe and alive . In the dinning table Harry cooked pasta. But he saw Draco was not touching the food. He was completely pale . His iris blown . He was afraid. Of what . Harry washed Lily's hand and carried her towards her bedroom. Lily astonishing fell asleep . Generally it take atleast three stories to make sure the young witch had fallen asleep. So Harry tugged her covers and he proceeded towards the dining room . Harry saw Draco sitting exactly the way he was when he took Lily . His food still untouched . Eyes unfocused. "Hey" Harry said softly . Draco's looked at Harry . Eyes full of pain . Then Harry remembered he had given his memory to Draco. Harry sighed and came and sat on Draco's lap . Facing him . "I am so sorry . Harry . I never knew what ..... And a tear drop fell from his eyes . "Hush now, it's over Draco . Everything is . Everything is okay." "I can't bare to lose you Harry. Not again . " "You won't ."Harry said as he kissed Draco's tears away . "Harry" , Draco sighed as Harry bit his neck . Then Harry stopped and Draco groaned. "First eating , Malfoy." He took the fork full of pasta and shoved it inside Draco's mouth . Before Draco could protest. "I thought you didn't liked the food." And Harry smiled . "It's tasty. And stop man handling me Potter." Harry snorted and replied "as if you are not enjoying." After dinner and after a quick snog Harry and Draco started to read the evidences. Harry was indeed impressed by Draco's notes . It helped them a lot . The questions they couldn't fathom Draco wrote them quickly and he knew he will consult Hermione and then will go and check the library. "If the rudimentary potion is made how did the person get my blood?" Asked Harry. "Harry I think the person is trying to make this potion but failing constantly firstly the person is not getting nagini's venom . But about your blood Harry. Its easy because either James or Albus's blood can be used because they have your blood . I think this person will try something extremes now." *Like what." "Like using time turner." Draco answer and sighed . " That's what people do when they are desperate to see someone."


	17. Chapter 17

"What about the time turner? All the time turners banned after the war. Plus after Hermione became the minister . She destroyed all of them . The junior Aurors still go on searches ... You know every alternative month ."   
Draco sighed . Got up from the couch. And started to untuck his shirt .   
"I thought we were working, no .. not that I am complaining .. " Harry smirked .   
Draco didn't reply Harry , he rolled his eyes and he took off his waist coat . Then he took out a beautiful round object , from his breast pocket . He sighed again, and came and kneeled down in front of Harry .   
"What is this Draco,?" Harry questioned.   
"Open it."   
Harry took it from Draco and started to inspect it . It was beautiful. It had some beautiful brass carvings on top of it . One can mistakingly take this as a muggle pocket watch . Harry opened it with simple unlocking spell and discovered a small time turner within the brass box .   
Harry was confused , and furious  
"You better have an explanation for this Malfoy."   
Draco looked up when Harry uttered his surname .. there was disgust and disbelieve the way Harry said his Surname . "Well back to the surnames ain't we Potter?"  
Harry glared at him and pointed his wand at Draco " I am still waiting.. Malfoy."   
Draco could feel Harry shivering in anger . His green eyes were full of disgust . "You know .. what I thought you changed ... You finally understood .. atleast for Scorpius"   
"DON'T FUCKING BRING SCORPIUS INTO THIS. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY LIFE POTTER. " Draco screamed .   
"THEN FUCKIN' TELL ME MALFO.."   
Harry didn't even finish the sentence when he saw Draco putting the time tuner around their neck made three and a half turn. 

****

The scene shifted to the Malfoy Manor . He could see a Draco who was younger . There was a sign of peace and sanity written on his face . He looked more happy than the Draco who was crouching beside him . The scene Draco was walking in the garden and Harry saw him plucking a rose . A red rose . The younger Draco hummed a tune ....and Harry saw him smile . The smile Harry longs to see more often when they are together . The smile that just melts his heart . The smile was breathtaking beautiful . The scene Draco started to walk inside the manor . Harry could feel Draco snatch his elbow roughly , he looked at Draco's eyes and saw silver eyes full of anger and regret . They crouched and followed the scene Malfoy into a room .   
"Papaaaa" Harry heard Scorpius's voice and saw a very young version of Scorpius coming and hugging the scene Draco . The scene Draco smiled at Scorpius affectionately . "It that for mother?"   
"Ah .. yes .." .   
"Let's go then papa."   
Scorpius took Draco's hand and they started running slowly towards a room .   
"Draco .. " Harry whispered . He now fully understood what was this about ."  
Draco could feel his anger rising . He internally minimised the want to shout  
"Shut it ... Just shut up okay ... " he said in a low voice .   
Harry looked down . Draco losened his grip a little bit and followed the scene Draco and Scorpius inside the master bedroom .   
Harry could see a woman sitting on the sofa reading witches weekly .   
"Your Potter is single Draco," the women said and giggled . The scene Draco rolled his eyes, blushed furiously and said "I regret telling you about Potter .. and he was just a childhood crush .. now just stop teasing for god sake Astoria"  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy are you blushing?" Giggled Astoria .   
Scorpius apparently interrupted the conversation because he had no Idea then who the hell was Potter most probably and announced . "Papa brought flowers for you. "   
Draco came in front of Astoria and kneeled downed and said " A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady ."   
"Dray ... Such a romantic .."   
"Always...only for you" Draco smiled.   
"This is how you should propose to Harry you know " and Astoria laughed . "Draco groaned and hid his face on Astoria's neck ." 

Draco kissed her affectionately .   
Scorpius said "eewww gross" from behind and run away .   
Both of them laughed and laughed. 

***

Harry could feel the pull of time turner again .. pulling his back to the reality.   
*** 

"Before you say anything Potter ... I didn't purposefully should you that time . I was angry and I forgot to turn it one more time. You think ...  
Before Draco could finish Harry came hugged him . "I think I am really lucky to have you . I understood everything . You don't have to explain . I know Draco how it feels to lose someone whom you really love dearly , someone who really understands and cares about you . I know . Draco "   
Harry could feel Draco's warm tears on his shoulder ... I just miss her so much .. Harry .. She was the only one person who never judged me . Who never felt uncomfortable when my sleeves were rolled up . She was my best friend . A unadulterated best friend . I never thought .. she will leave me so soon . I know if she would have been alive .. she would have surely once in her life time would have marched into your office and spill all my childhood fantasies about you . Or worse would have arranged our wedding . " Harry could feel Draco laughing . Harry smiled .   
Draco looked up . Their eyes met . And Harry kissed him .   
The kiss was chaste and sweet . This time there was no rushing . No wildness . So many words ,so many emotions were expressed they pour their heart out into that one kiss . By the time they pulled away they were breathless . Draco smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back .   
"I will return this to the ministry tomorrow."   
" No need Draco I really would like to travel back and know some of your dirty little fantasies." Harry winked .   
Draco groaned . "Not you again Potter."


	18. Chapter 18

Days and months passed by yet there was no lead on the case. The duo searched all the safe houses but still got nothing . Draco searched the Manor and got a very less bit of information about the carvings . It was so sort of ritual which brings back a person from death which they knew already . Harry asked his son and Scorpius to keep a close eye on Delphi . Draco searched for all the orphans and adopted kids after the battle. Delphi's case was indeed extraordinary . No one knows her exact birthdate. Amos Diggory said he found her beside a trash bin near diagon Alley. With a note pinned onto the robe of the child stating to keep her safe . Amos took her. She gave him peace , peace to a father who lost his only 17 year old son for some crazy maniac .  
One day Harry lost his way in the Manor because it's so bloody huge and by mistake went in the basement. The basement of the Manor was eerie quite . With no lights. There were prison cells which gave Harry shivers . The place smelled odd . Harry stumbles upon something and when he casted a lumos he was a shedded snake's skin . It wasn't as big as the basilisk's though . He was about to go further to investigate when he heard his name . Draco calling him . Harry with giving a last lingering glance at the celler followed the sound of Draco's panicky shouts . He found Draco in the entrance of the basement .  
"What the fuck you were doing down there? " Draco demanded hotly .  
"Lost my way" shrugged Harry .  
"I don't believe you, are you spying on me ? Of course isn't this you always did spying on me, following me around. Thinking I am upto some thing bad and kill me again like you did?" There was venom and malice in Draco's voice which made Harry shudder.  
"Dra... how can you even think like that . I .. "  
"Get out .. just get out of my house . "  
"Draco .. "  
"Out" Draco screamed .  
And Harry apparated with a crack . 

Harry couldn't fathom why Draco acted so weird . He was okay untill he discovered Harry in the basement! How can he even think . God they are with each other for almost half of a year and still Draco thinks so low of Harry . Harry's heart cried for Draco . He loves Draco. Harry sighed firecalled Hermione and saw she was still in the ministry working . He went straight upto her . 

"Harry I .. I wasn't expecting you" Hermione said as he pushed open the door of her cabin . He dropped the box of take away food and sat on a chair . Hermione took a good look at his face , and asked "I assume something happened with Draco . Harry nodded . "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."  
"What .. what are you working on?" Harry changed the subject . Hermione understood why . "Oh, do you remember I was researching on the blood curse that nagini was effected with and who were the decendants of her . Especially her present decendants who is alive . And I found that apparently the Greengrass family was effected by this curse . Especially the women of the family . And do you know who was the last female Greengrass? "No" Harry said.  
"It's Astoria Greengrass" . Sighed Hermione . " Wait what, Draco's dead wife? Are you implying that she is alive? "Harry asked."  
"To some extent yes Harry , because Draco never invited anyone in the funeral only his mother and his son was there ."  
"What do you think about Astoria now?" Harry questioned .  
"Well I believe if she is alive then she is not an human. She is definitely a living snake . Like Nagini . And Harry do you understand what that means? If one gets the venom of Astoria if she is alive then"  
"One can make the potion and Voldemort will be alive again."  
"Exactly!" Exclaimed Hermione  
You know mione today i stumbled upon a snake's skin in the basement of the manor .  
"We should go and search the manor." Hermione suggested .  
"No mione I guess we require more information . Manor is quite old and maybe it's the skin of a normal snake. I think maybe i should try summoning the snake. See if it is a normal one or not ."  
"Harry, what if you conjure a snake or maybe buy a snake and ask it for help . In that way you won't have to investigate openly. "  
"Well Mione it's a great idea. Brightest witch" Harry smiled and Hermione smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry , Harry god! Harry where the fuck are you." Screamed Draco.  
12 Grimmauld place was eerie quite with no sign of Potter.   
"Harry" Draco shouted.   
"Master not here , master left in the morning and did not come back young master Malfoy" exclaimed Kreacher . Draco slumped down on the nearest chair and cursed himself inwardly . He was being unreasonable and a bloody twat . But what could he do . What if Harry had seen the snake . What if he figured out who it was because he knew Granger is working on the blood curse. Harry is an exceptionally experienced auror and also the most powerful wizard . He knows very soon his secret will be be out . What if Harry hates him after he will discover who Draco kept in his basement. Will he ever understand what Astoria was to Draco? Will he?   
"Malfoy!" Harry's voice make Draco to break his chain of thoughts .   
"Hi" Draco exclaimed .   
"Err.. i wasn't expecting you"   
"Should i leave then." Draco said half-heartedly  
"Oh! No please stay.!" Said harry easily.  
"Oh yes and meet Ana" Ana say hi to Draco .   
Curious who Ana was Draco peered down. To his astonishment he saw an ashwinder slithering towards him . 

Ana looked at him and swayed his head sideways and looked at Harry and said something . Harry's eye comically got bigger and then he started Snickering . Draco saw the snake is too nodding slightly which Draco took as Snickering too .   
"Mind to share the joke." Draco rolled his eyes at them and then made Harry laugh more .   
"What?" . Draco asked .   
"Ana said you are beautiful and you remind her if an ferret."   
Harry laughed again . He glared at the snake at the snake snickered again and slithered back to Potter .   
"How did she know of this ferret thing ." Muttered Draco angrily .   
"Well i was mad at you will i am still now so i said this to Ana while coming home." The snake comically nodded her head as if to confirm Draco Harry was saying the truth . This made Draco to snort .   
"Well Harry , I am sorry . I didn't mean to snap at you . You know . It's my bad . I am indeed sorry . I don't want us to end. Oh! God please don't say you wanna breakup"  
Draco was about to say more when Harry came closer to Draco and kissed him hard . "Shut up , you idiot I can't fucking leave you" .   
Draco heard a hiss and Harry hissed back . God! He loves when Harry speaks in Parseltongue . It's so bloody sexy . God Draco was hard . He saw the snake slithering away towards the kitchen .   
"Ana said a very interesting thing." Harry said while slowly kissing Draco's neck .   
"What" Draco asked .   
"She said you love when i speak Parseltongue . It's makes you hard. "Harry said as he traced Draco's hard length with his index finger . "She could smell your arousal ."   
"Oh" Draco half moaned as Potter started kissing his chest . He pushed Draco down on the couch and sat on top of him . With a flick of his hand their clothes were vanished . "Showoff" Draco rolled his eyes affectionately .   
"You love it" Harry said while unzipping Draco's trousers .   
"You ah wish" Draco said because he was consumed with lust . Potter's mouth was now on him . Sucking him gently as he plays with his ball with his free hand. Harry is exceptionally well in blowing his cock and blowing his mind away . Draco saw Harry's red plump lips around his cock . He moaned when Harry licked his slit . Harry's mouth is hot around him . Draco knows very well that he won't last long . He held Harry by his hair and fucked his mouth . And very soon he could feel his ball twitch and within seconds he was coming inside Harry's mouth . And like always Potter dirty Potter drank him . There was some come smeared on his lips . He locked his eyes with Draco and licked his lips .


	20. Chapter 20

"Quite a show that was." Ana hissed.  
"What?" Harry asked as he was dusting away the floo Power .   
"Sex with the blonde" Mortified Harry looked at the snake .   
Ana merely smirked and slithered towards him . "You two , unbelievably loud, and also it was a fair nice display of fornication".   
"Fornication, your vocabulary is too good for a snake." Harry snickered .   
"Thinking of tutoring you." Ana shot back .   
There was a whoosh followed by green flames from the chimney . Hermione stepped off the chimney .   
"Hi any news?" Hermione looked at Harry expectedly .   
"Yes a lot actually, Harry likes to be spanked , until his cheeks turn red,ass cheeks I meant, He like the filthy words of blonde when he is pounding him hard. Harry has sensitive nipples and he enjoys rimming like you enjoy reading books ..and.... "   
"Oh my god stop it." Harry stuttered  
By the time Ana stopped hissing Hermione saw Harry all flushed up .   
"Are you okay Harry? What did she say."  
"Yes Harry say what did I just uttered." Snickered Ana .  
''Err nothing mione. And if you please kindly tell us if you discovered anything in the basement we will be grateful.''Harry said .   
"With pleasure, well when I went down I saw scales like you said . It was effin' long . I slithered towards its end and saw a snake weeping . Well it's not a snake actually I mean I don't think it's an offspring from two snakes . But that doesn't confirm was a human . It can be a different kind of being , a shapeshifter or a animagus . And also I sensed a presence of another snake but as soon as I could understand it just vanished . I think there was some kind of spell which alarmed them of me . So before they could attack me I came back . "   
Harry said thank you and said everything to Hermione without leaving a single detail. Hermione hummed while listening .   
"What shall we do now?" Harry asked . "I can't believe Draco did this to us , he was always there with me , beside me, he knew everything from the beginning. But I believe he had his reasons . I saw him loving Astoria , He still loves Astoria. If that's actually Astoria he is never letting the snake go . "  
"But that's dangerous, whoever is planning to resurrect Voldemort get's this piece of information you know what happen Harry. I can't see you die again Harry." Hermione said . Her eyes are gleaming with tears "I have to take necessary action for this, But I believe in Draco , we need to talk to him first .   
"Not we , I will talk to him, please agree to this mione. I can't lose him .. you know I can't . " Harry said with pleading eyes  
"Another thing, Harry ask ana if she detected presence of any other snake." Hermione asked  
"There was she told me there was another snake but it vanished as soon as it sensed Ana's presence. I thing there was some ward around the snake ." Harry said.   
"It's difficult to fathom what will happen . Harry you need to understand now it's not only you who's life is at stake . There's Albus , James and Lily . You need to understand the risk you are putting on them . Please do something before Something terrible happens." Hermione pleaded. 

"I think I will visit Draco soon enough. " Harry said 

__________ 

Harry reached the Manor . His heart pounding . He didn't know how to confront Draco . Draco , he loved him , he wanted Draco to be his. But he can't put the life of his children in stake for his love . He trusted , believed, him . His whole life was falling apart in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything . He couldn't stop thinking about the outcome .

He knocked the Door . A house elf escorted him inside . Draco was sitting on a sofa reading a book .   
"Hi , there wasn't expecting you honestly. Something's wrong Darlin'?  
Draco said as he came towards Harry .   
"We should talk." Harry said simply and sat down .   
"Talk huh?" Smirked Draco .   
Draco came and kneeled in front of Harry. He brushed Harry's hair from his forehead and kisses him there . He started to open the button of Harry's shirt and kissed his collarbone . His abs. Harry could feel Draco's hand on his belt , unbuckling it .   
"We need to talk Draco , ah" Harry moaned as Draco bit his nipples.   
"Then talk, who's stopping you ." He could feel Draco's smirk on his skin .

"I know you are hiding Astoria Greengrass in your basement Draco Malfoy . I can arrest you for faking someone's death . You knew she is a maledictus and she is a descend of Nagini . How can you do this to me, How could you withheld such important information . You didn't just put my life into stake but my children's too. Why did you do this . You owe me an explanation Malfoy. What was this about revenge? Are you behind Voldemort's resurrection? Did you use you son as a tool like your father did and befriended my son ... You ....  
"SHUT UP" screamed Draco .  
"Don't speak about stuffs you don't know or will never understand Potter."   
"Then tell me . Please tell me I am wrong . Please tell me it's just a stupid snake you are keeping down your basement because you have some wierd snake fetish. Please tell me that's not Astoria . Please tell me you didn't withheld any information . Please tell me Draco . Talk to me . Please . " Harry cupped Draco's cheeks with his hand and continued " look at me Draco please . I believe you . I.. I think you didn't had any catastrophic intentions . I trust you . Please please talk to me ."   
Draco hugged Harry and buried his face . " I am so sorry, I didn't know Harry I am so sorry . I wanted to tell you . I thought you will not understand me , you will leave me" Draco said in between his sobs . "I didn't had any bad intentions Harry . My son, I didn't even know how my son because the best mate of your son " Draco laughed bitterly . "You can tell me whatever you want to Harry , my son isn't part of any evil schemes of mine . If you think I have one . Don't ever Drag my son into anything please . He is an extension sweet child . "I know " Harry said .   
"Don't leave me Harry , You don't know what it feels like to be alone . You are the reason I am Still breathing . After Astoria I was barely alive , I am functioning like a Fuckin'muggle robot . "  
"Tell me and Hermione then what happened ." Said Harry.   
"You need to trust us . We won't put Astoria in any sort of danger. All we are seeking is for a bloody truth ." 

"I am firecalling Hermione then." Harry said   
"Do you trust me ." Draco asked him .   
"With all my heart" said Harry.   
Their lips met . It isn't like the kisses they share . Strong , fierce, needy . It was full of compassion, understanding and love .   
"Come with me" Draco said


	21. Chapter 21

THANK YOU 

I just want to take a moment and express my gratitude to my readers. Thank you soo much for all your comments . They really made my day . This is my first fan fic and honestly didn't expect these much of love and appreciation of my work . 

With this I end the PART-I of soulmate .  
PART-II IS ON IT'S WAYY SO YAAY 

Also I'll try my best to not to disappoint you .

My story is open to all your suggestions and ideas!

I NEED A BETA LMAO . IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE COMMENT IN THE COMMENT SECTION . AND YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE PAIN AND EXPLAIN ME THE WHOLE BETA PROCESS . SO YES! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey . Thank you everyone for reading. This is my first fan fic. So i am open to. All suggestions . Do comment and help me to make my story better. Thank you .  
> Love you all  
> Cheerio


End file.
